Make You Feel My Love
by RealityInMyDreams
Summary: Elphaba arrives at Shiz and encounters her socially driven roommate, Glinda, who makes life miserable. But what happens when a new admirer shows interest in Elphaba? GELPHIE. Warning: Contains acts of violence and some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have been working on this story for a few years now. I have finally finished it, because I forced myself to sit down and write everything out :) It was technically supposed to be my first story ever, but I ended up practicing my writing with my other one-shots and my other multi-chapter story. So I hope you like the story and review to keep my muse happy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

 **Make You Feel My Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The sounds of excited chatter and school bells was all around, along with the fresh breeze and changing color leaves that always came during the Fall. It was the environment that could only be associated with academia and the start of a new school year.

Arriving in the courtyard of the prestigious Shiz University was a tall girl clad in a navy blue outfit, just taking in her surroundings. Clutched in her hand was a medium sized suitcase, just big enough for the bare essentials, and a messenger bag to use during the semester.

Being very lean caused her body and facial features to look almost sharp and jagged. But upon closer viewing she had soulful brown eyes, flowing straight ink black hair in a braid, full lips, and a hint of subtle curves covered by her unflattering uniform. Of course no one noticed the exotic beauty of Elphaba Thropp, as was her name, because of her green skin that caused people to not dare be in close proximity of her.

Upon her arrival, students began to stare and whisper, trying to figure out why such an abomination could even exist. Which of course led Elphaba to just stand in the courtyard with her head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone who was sure to look at her with disgust.

"Oz, she's green!"

"I wonder if she's seasick or ate grass as a child?"

"She's hideous!"

Elphaba, after a lifetime of hearing such comments, learned to endure and keep quiet when it came to what other people thought of her. She also learned to control her quick temper and magical flareups that came from her emotional outbursts.

"Oh my Oz, I wonder if the green is contagious?"

"She's probably as sinful as her green skin."

It was not until hearing a high pitch girlish giggle that Elphaba picked her head up and noticed what she can only describe as the purest form of perfection.

Standing in the middle of a group of students being admired was a small girl with curly golden hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing the latest fashion trend. She had an excited look on her face as she laughed, blushed, and smiled at each comment she was currently receiving. Yes, Galinda Upland was no doubt turning out to be the most popular girl in Shiz.

Elphaba was instantly drawn to Galinda, while still keeping a low profile and remaining hidden from her. She couldn't help but notice the diminutive girl's soft blonde hair, pouty pink lips, and womanly curves. But most of all, her smile and the way her eyes sparkled.

"Welcome students, welcome! I am Headmistress Morrible and I welcome all of you, new and returning students, to a new year at Shiz University." Said the older woman that Elphaba and Galinda both thought strangely resembled a fish in a dress.

While Madame Morrible was making general introductions, Galinda decided to scan the other students out of curiosity. After awhile, she noticed that many students were trying hard to avoid someone but she couldn't make out who it was, because of the crowded courtyard. When she finally caught a glimpse of who was being avoided, she had to blink to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. She saw a tall green girl staring straight ahead at Madame Morrible with a tense posture. Her mind was instructing her to look away and stay away from the atrocious creature yet something, very small, inside her was oddly drawn to the girl.

"Now for room assignments, returning students may excuse themselves to their old rooms and new students must stay for their assigned room and roommate." Madame Morrible said breaking Galinda's concentration on the strange green girl.

"Each room is set up for 2 people along with a bathroom to share. Now for the girl's dormitory at Crage Hall." Morrible continued before looking at a clipboard and giving out room assignments.

Both Galinda and Elphaba watched as many of the girls were being paired alphabetically and started to notice that the number of girls were diminishing after each room was given out.

"Now for Room 22...Miss Elphaba Thropp and Miss Galinda Upland." Announced Morrible before both Elphaba and Galinda made their way to the Headmistress. When Elphaba realized who her roommate was, her heart sped up and she was speechless. Galinda on the other hand was not so quiet.

"I cannot room with her!" Exclaimed Galinda as she locked eyes with Elphaba.

"Why not?" Morrible asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because look at her, she's green and disgusting!" Galinda reasoned, oblivious to the hurt in Elphaba's eyes.

"Oh my! Well you certainly are different deary." Morrible said after finally looking at Elphaba.

"However, Miss Galinda rules are rules and Miss Elphaba is to be your roommate whether you like it or not, unless safety is an issue. Otherwise roommate reassignment will be provided." Morrible directed at Galinda.

"My safety is an issue! She could give me whatever disease she has that turns skin green or she could be a beast and kill me in my sleep!" Galinda spoke to Morrible but looked at Elphaba while saying this. The hurt that Elphaba's eyes previously had quickly turned to anger.

"Well don't worry about me being in the same room as you, I'm sure you'll probably spend more time in front of a mirror to really acknowledge anything at all!" Elphaba said with anger directed at Galinda, which cause Galinda to slightly be stunned be the sound of the brunette's voice, even if she was angry. While this was taking place the lights in the lampposts were starting to flicker.

"Well it seems the artichoke is steamed." Galinda said to her group of admirers after recovering from being temporarily dazed by Elphaba.

"Why you little..." Elphaba said while the lights completely burned out and everyone next to Galinda, besides the actual blonde, started spinning.

"Enough!" Yelled Morrible, which caught Elphaba's attention and in effect stopped the students from spinning.

Elphaba realized what she did and immediately looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry."

"Do not apologize my child." Morrible said with a smile.

"But I lost control..." Elphaba started, looking confused.

"Nonsense. Do not apologize for talent." Morrible interrupted. "Have you considered a career in Sorcery?"

"No, I'm here to major in Health Sciences." Elphaba responded, all the while Galinda was still speechless from everything.

"Well I am strongly advising you to at least take some interest in Sorcery, if not to make a career out of it then to control and understand your powers more properly." Morrible persuaded, which

quickly caught Galinda's attention.

"I'm not sure." Elphaba answered, suddenly questioning her career choices.

"Who knows, maybe one day you could be powerful enough to work side by side with the Wizard. Now if you will excuse me I have many things to see to before classes start tomorrow." Morrible said before making a turn to leave.

"But what about my safety issues with this green bean, Madame?" Questioned Galinda, sounding fearful of Elphaba.

"Please Miss Galinda, nothing happened to you. If anything did, all you would have done is spin, possibly gotten a tad dizzy." Morrible said while looking at Galinda as though she was immature.

"But Madame..." Galinda tried.

"Good day Miss Upland." Morrible said as she cut Galinda off and returned to her office.

"Ugh!" Galinda grunted as her admirers took this as a cue to console the upset blonde.

Elphaba still in a shocked state from the outcome of everything, looked up to see Galinda glaring at her, along with the girl's many friends.

"You stay as far away from me as possible, do you understand?" Asked Galinda with venom in her voice.

"Yes, princess. I understand as long as you stay away from me." Elphaba answered after returning to her normal self.

Galinda huffed and walked away with her many followers carrying her things to the shared room.

"This is going to be a long year." Elphaba sighed while grabbing her suitcase and starting her walk to Room 22.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to tap-Violeta, Artsyjay, James Birdsong, and evilregal07 for reviewing, I really appreciate it :) You guys inspired me to write the next chapter rather quickly. It looks like I will be posting a new chapter every 2-4 days, depending on my schedule. But don't worry. I have every intention of finishing this story. So hope you enjoy and review. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 _"You stay as far away from me as possible, do you understand?" Asked Galinda with venom in her voice._

 _"Yes princess. I understand as long as you stay away from me." Elphaba answered after returning to her normal self._

 _Galinda huffed and walked away with her many followers carrying her things to the shared room._

 _"This is going to be a long year." Elphaba sighed while grabbing her suitcase and starting her walk to Room 22._

Elphaba took her time getting to her room in hopes that the small blonde would have already settled in and left. While walking, Elphaba kept thinking over everything that Madame Morrible had said to her. Taking up Sorcery never sparked an interest in her before, but now the thought of working with the Wizard seemed almost unbelievable.

There was also the constant nagging in the back of her mind that kept reminding her of Galinda. Even though Elphaba knew that Galinda was a selfish, spoiled brat that she kept telling herself to loath, she couldn't help but notice almost every small detail about the little idiot.

Finally arriving to Room 22 Elphaba could hear the voices of Galinda and other girls, which gave her a mixture of disappointment and eagerness. Disappointed that Galinda was in the room most likely talking about her with her friends, and eager because she was gonna see said gossip

queen. So with taking a deep breath she calmed herself as much as possible, to avoid any more mishaps.

xxxxx

Galinda made her way to the room as fast as her heels could take her, followed by all the people carrying her belongings. Once all her luggage was delivered by the many boys who looked at her with hungry eyes, she dismissed them all except for 3 girls she met earlier, Shenshen, Pfannee, and Valina. She dramatically threw herself on her bed, while the other 3 girls gracefully sat themselves next to her, waiting for her to talk.

"I can't believe Madame actually has me rooming with that... that...green monster!" Galinda exclaimed getting sympathy words from Shenshen and Pfannee.

"Oh poor thing, you will be ok. Just stay away and ignore her."

"Yeah she's a diseased freak, but I know you can be strong enough to deal with her."

"Maybe she is not that bad, I mean how would you girls feel if you had green skin? Maybe we should get to know her before we judge her based on the color of her skin." Valina told them.

Valina Voluntas, was from one of the wealthiest families in Munchkinland and therefore knew of the green Heir Apparent who was said to keep to herself. Valina strongly believed in not judging a person based on appearances, and that passion showed in her fiery green eyes.

Galinda was about to object against the brunette's opinion when the actual green girl opened the door and walked in. Galinda was momentarily dazzled by Elphaba's chocolate brown eyes, but shook her head and glared when she remembered she hated her.

Elphaba locked eyes with Galinda when she entered the room but when she noticed the blonde start to glare she went to the empty bed and set her suitcase down. As she was putting her things away she noticed that it was deathly quiet.

"Can I help you with anything? Is there something in my teeth or maybe on my clothes for all of you to be gaping at?" Elphaba asked sarcastically as she turned around and noticed 4 sets of eyes glued to her.

All girls looked away and stayed quiet until Galinda finally spoke. "Well girls, I have to unpack and I'm sure you do as well."

"Yes we will see you later Miss Galinda. Goodbye Miss Elphaba." Said Valina, as she, Shenshen, and Pfannee left together, leaving Elphaba stunned that she was acknowledged.

Once out of the room Galinda started to unpack along with Elphaba, but both stayed quiet.

Once Elphaba was finished she grabbed a book and sat on her bed to read. Galinda saw this and found it slightly comforting that the brunette stayed true to her word and remained in her own world. However, she was also felt just the tiniest bit upset that Elphaba wasn't paying attention to her.

"Is there something you need Miss Galinda or do you just have a problem staring?" Elphaba asked calmly while never taking her eyes off her book.

Galinda slightly jumped at Elphaba's question but immediately recovered. "Well I was just wondering why your skin is that color."

Elphaba looked up at Galinda to see the blonde have a look of disgust on her face. She hated to admit it, but even though she kind of expected this treatment from her roommate, it hurt to see Galinda look at her this way. "I was born this way." She replied softly and returned to her book.

Galinda could see the hurt and instantly felt guilty, but the voice in her head told her that the creature in front of her was not capable of normal emotions. "Well its a shame to be you, I'm leaving with my friends. Don't wait up, not that you'll care or anything Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba watched as Galinda grabbed her matching purse and left the room. "Yes, it is a shame to be me."

xxxxx

The next day Elphaba woke up early, got dressed, and left the room without disturbing her roommate. She decided to have a leisurely breakfast before class started. Throughout her meal she couldn't help but feel a little excited about learning all that Shiz had to offer and thought a little more about Morrible's offer on taking Sorcery classes.

When Elphaba arrived to class, she was the first one there and sat in the front row. She pulled out her supplies and got ready for class to begin.

"Well you are quite the early bird, aren't you?" Said a tall Goat who smiled warmly at her.

"Yes sir. I wanted to make sure I got a good seat." Elphaba answered with somewhat of a confused look, because the Goat extended his hand out to her in greeting.

"Dr. Darius Dillamond, Life Sciences Professor, at your service." Said the Goat as he shook the green girl's hand.

"Elphaba Thropp, Third Descending." Elphaba responded while noticing that the professor didn't flinch from her. "I don't mean to be rude sir, but why aren't you looking at me with disgust or trying to run as far as you can from me?"

"Miss Elphaba, I understand what it is like to be different. As the sole Animal on the Shiz faculty, I know what its like to not always be accepted amongst your peers, therefore I will not pass judgment on you. Unless of course you are a troublemaker and disrupt my class every two

seconds, then we will have problems." Dr. Dillamond explained with a slight chuckle.

"No sir, you will have no problems from me." Elphaba said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Now sit tight, students should be arriving shortly." Dr. Dillamond said before turning back around to his desk to prepare for class.

xxxxx

Galinda, after waking up and meeting her friends in the cafe arrived to class 10 minutes before it started, to see a tall Goat writing on the blackboard and her roommate sitting in the front row.

As she made her way to the back of the room where the rest of her friends were, she could still see the side profile of Elphaba. She didn't realize that she was staring until she heard her name being called by Pfannee.

"Galinda?"

"Hmm... yes?" Galinda responded.

"I asked if you saw the green freak?" Pfannee said with a look of disdain.

"Oh yes, I was imagining the worse scenarios that the artichoke could cause if she lost her little temper." Galinda said while everyone laughed at her teasing of Elphaba.

"Everyone, leave her alone. She doesn't do or say anything to any of you, so stop making fun of her." Valina said trying to settle everyone down.

"Why? You worried you might upset the freak? Watch out she might lose it and unleash her wrath again!" A boy, Avaric, said to the group of socialites, but loud enough for Elphaba to hear.

Elphaba who had been listening to everything, just put her book away and hung her head. She wanted to say a witty comeback but she just couldn't bring herself to embarrass Galinda in front of the people that mattered to her so much.

"Class that is enough! Please settle down and let's begin." Dr. Dillamond demanded. The laughter ceased instantly and Elphaba gave a small smile to the Goat in thanks.

Dr. Dillamond saw this and gave a small nod back before her turned his attention back to the rest of class. However he didn't notice that Galinda was drawing a sketch of Elphaba with fangs and wild eyes along with the caption 'BEWARE OF THE GREEN BEAST ON THE LOOSE' and passed it around.

When the note finally made it to Elphaba, the class, having already seen the sketch, started laughing. Elphaba, on the other hand, knew the pink stationary paper belonged to Galinda because she caught a glimpse of it when the blonde was unpacking her school supplies the day before. Tears started to cloud her vision and she turned to see Galinda covering her

mouth to prevent herself from laughing. When Galinda saw Elphaba's face, she had a fleeting feeling of regret and guilt but recovered and smirked towards the brunette. Elphaba turned back around and continued to listen intently to the lecture.

After class was dismissed, Elphaba packed her things and was one of the first to leave. Galinda took her time and heard many 'well done' comments. She just smiled and left with her group of friends.

Valina stopped the blonde in the halls to speak to her in private. "Galinda, you know that wasn't nice at all right?"

"Oh what are you worried about, its not like she can feel anything, she probably has no soul." Galinda answered as she tossed her hair and continued on her way.

Valina only shook her head and followed Galinda, because even though the blonde was acting inconsiderate towards Elphaba she did nothing wrong to Valina, which didn't give her a reason to be unfriendly also.

"One day, you'll get a rude awakening Galinda." Valina said under her breath as she shook her head and continued on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So happy to see that I'm getting nothing but positive reviews for this story, it really keeps me motivated to crank out these chapters much faster than I normally would. Big thanks to tap-Violeta, Artsyjay, Doglover645, evilregal07, and LillyFae for reviewing. Ok, onto the next chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Valina stopped the blonde in the halls to speak to her in private. "Galinda, you know that wasn't nice at all right?"_

 _"Oh what are you worried about, its not like she can feel anything, she probably has no soul." Galinda answered as she tossed her hair and continued on her way._

 _Valina only shook her head and followed Galinda, because even though the blonde was acting inconsiderate towards Elphaba she did nothing wrong to Valina, which didn't give her a reason to be unfriendly also._

 _"One day, you'll get a rude awakening Galinda." Valina said under her breath as she shook her head and continued on her way._

The next few weeks after the sketch incident both Elphaba and Galinda avoided each other at all costs. Elphaba would spend her days in class or at the library and return to the room when she was certain Galinda would leave for a party or whatever social gathering was taking place.

Whenever they would pass each other in the halls Galinda would usually say a snide remark or two at Elphaba while Elphaba just kept walking. Yet when the two would be alone in the room, nothing was said and neither dared to try to speak.

For the most part things were perfect for Galinda. She had caught the attention of the very handsome and charming Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, and was currently dating him. Which for Elphaba, sparked great jealousy as she would see them holding hands and laughing

together. She just couldn't help but have small feelings for the one girl that made her life even more miserable than it already was.

xxxxx

Elphaba was in her Chemistry class, when her professor announced that it was the day to choose lab partners for the required labs they had to do, which for Elphaba meant more reminders that everyone hated her. While Elphaba was thinking over this, Valina walked over to Elphaba.

"Are you working with anyone Miss Elphaba?" Valina asked softly trying not to scare the girl who was obviously deep in thought.

Elphaba however jumped when she heard the question. "No I am not partnered up yet, why?" She asked once Valina's question registered in her mind.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to work together with me, seeing as I have no partner either." Valina said with a smile.

"Ok, that would be fine by me." Elphaba responded remembering that Valina had stood up for her on the first day of class, and had been the only person to acknowledge her without hatred or disgust.

"Great! So where should we began?"

"Well, the lab instructions say to set the equipment up properly Miss Valina." Elphaba responded already starting to set up the apparatus.

"Ok, but as long as you drop the honorific, its only Valina." Valina said hoping Elphaba would be comfortable with her.

"Alright, but only if you call me Elphaba as well." Elphaba relied with a small smile.

"Deal." Valina said extending her hand to the green girl.

Elphaba looked at the offered hand and back at Valina to see if she was being serious about touching her green skin. When she saw sincerity in Valina's eyes, she shook her hand and said with a smile, "Deal."

The rest of class was spent with the two new friends talking about the lab and getting to know each other, which for Elphaba meant a lot to her. She finally had a friend who didn't look at her skin but instead at the real her.

xxxxx

After the day's classes, Galinda went back to the dorm room to get ready for her big date with Fiyero. While she was fixing her makeup, Elphaba entered with a rare smile that Galinda had never seen before. Galinda had never seen Elphaba smile period, and for a moment looked at the brunette and saw how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

Elphaba, who didn't notice Galinda at first, saw her sitting in front of her vanity and her smile disappeared. She walked to her bed and opened a book to read. Every few minutes she would look over the top of her book to watch as her beautiful roommate got ready to go out

with Fiyero.

'I wish it was me she was getting ready to go out with.' She thought, but quickly got rid of the idea that the blonde would ever like her.

Just then, knocking could be heard coming from the front door. Elphaba noticed that her roommate was in the bathroom, so with a sigh she got up to open the door. Sure enough it was Fiyero standing on the other side of the door. Elphaba immediately felt jealous, knowing that the prince was the one taking out Galinda.

"Hello Elphaba, is Galinda here?" Fiyero asked. For some strange reason he was never hesitant and he never teased Elphaba, for which she was thankful for. If it was not for the fact that she wanted to be him when it came to Galinda, she could see herself becoming friends with him

as well.

"Yes, she is in..." Elphaba started.

"I'm right here, sorry to keep you waiting dearest." Galinda interrupted and gave Fiyero a kiss on the cheek. Which in result gave Elphaba another wave of jealousy.

"See you later Elphaba." Fiyero said before he and Galinda left and Elphaba closed the door.

xxxxx

When Galinda returned it was definitely late, and after changing into her nightclothes, climbed into bed.

Suddenly thunder and lighting could be seen and heard, which caused Galinda to whimper. Elphaba having heard the storm outside woke up, and when she heard crying she sat up in bed.

"Are you ok, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba whispered.

"Elphaba... I'm scared of the storm." Replied Galinda softly.

"Well...is there anything I could get you?" Elphaba answered awkwardly as she had never experienced anything like this before.

"Could you... could you come over here?" Galinda asked, barely loud enough for Elphaba to hear.

"Ok. Now what?" Elphaba asked as she was standing next to Galinda's bed.

"Will you hold me, please?"

"What!?" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Please, my mother did it all...ahh!" Galinda started but screamed when she heard the thunder that sounded like it was right on top of them now.

Elphaba feeling sorry for the girl quietly laid down and gathered a crying Galinda in her arms. "Is this ok?"

Galinda looked up and saw brown eyes staring back at her. Aside from her parents, she had never felt this protected and safe in someone's arms. "Yes, thank you." She responded while her heart was beating at an alarming rate.

Elphaba felt lost in Galinda's blue eyes as she stared at her, with her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach full of butterflies. It was not until a streak of lighting lit up the room did the girls jump and break eye contact. Galinda then lowered her head on Elphaba's chest and felt herself being soothed by the rhythm of the green girl's heart. Elphaba was stunned, but recovered quickly and put her arms around Galinda tighter, in hopes of comforting the smaller girl.

"Do you need anything else?" Elphaba asked.

"Will you sing to me?" Galinda asked shyly.

Elphaba bit her bottom lip because she was unsure if she should let her roommate know that she could sing, in fear that the blonde would us it against her.

"Please?" Galinda added softly before thunder made her jump and bury herself deeper into Elphaba's chest.

"What song?" Elphaba finally gave in, hoping that the blonde would not say anything to humiliate her later on.

"Anything, as long as its slow."

"Ok..." Elphaba stated before clearing her throat.

 _"When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
 _and the whole world is on your case._  
 _I will offer you a warm embrace,_  
 _to make you feel my love."_

Galinda instantly recognized the song as one her mother used to sing to her. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Elphaba, listening to her sing beautifully. The sound of Elphaba's voice was deeper then her own and only added to her beauty. Which made Galinda

realize that it was becoming harder for her to ignore the feelings she was having for Elphaba. She thought that by having Fiyero, the most popular boy in school as her boyfriend, she would be happy. But talking to him was like talking to a Scarecrow. She decided to not think about anything anymore and just listen to her roommate sing to her, the storm long since forgotten.

Elphaba having just finished the song, looked down to see Galinda with her eyes closed, breathing softly, and clutching onto her, realizing she was asleep. Elphaba tried to move, to go back to her own bed but Galinda had a death grip on her, so she figured it would be ok to stay. She watched Galinda sleep for a few minutes before she leaned down to kiss her blonde hair, thinking maybe, just maybe there was still a chance for Galinda to develop romantic feelings for her.

With that thought in her mind, Elphaba closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

 **A/N: Points to whoever can figure out the song WITHOUT using Google :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay! So many of you figured it out, doesn't help that I made the title of this story the same as the song title lol Anyway a huge thanks to evilregal07, tap-Violeta, CatherineJohnson, Doglover645, SkySorrow, and 2 guests for taking the time to review. Sorry that I didn't have this chapter up sooner but I was able to find some time to post it to here it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Elphaba having just finished the song, looked down to see Galinda with her eyes closed, breathing softly, and clutching onto her, realizing she was asleep. Elphaba tried to move, to go back to her own bed but Galinda had a death grip on her, so she figured it would be ok to stay. She watched Galinda sleep for a few minutes before she leaned down to kiss her blonde hair, thinking maybe, just maybe there was still a chance for Galinda to develop romantic feelings for her._

 _With that thought in her mind, Elphaba closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and hope in her heart._

Galinda woke up from one of the best night's of sleep she had ever had. She opened her eyes, but quickly shut them because of the sun and snuggled deeper into her comfy pillow with a contented sigh. It was not until she heard her pillow chuckle softly that last night's memories came crashing back to her.

Elphaba had been woken up several minutes before and was just watching Galinda sleep. She noticed how adorable the smaller girl looked with her wild hair, lips slightly parted, and gentle breathing. When Elphaba saw that Galinda was awake and snuggling into her, she chuckled.

"Not a morning person I see?" Elphaba said with a gentle smile.

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's chocolate eyes and could help but smile back. "I forgot you were still here. Sorry about everything last night."

"It was no problem, are you feeling better?" Elphaba asked as she gently ran her fingers through Galinda's hair.

"Yes... I'm much better today. Thank you." Galinda answered as her breathing hitched from Elphaba's touch.

"You're welcome, is there anything else that you need from me?" Elphaba asked as she laid her hand on Galinda's cheek and stared deep into the blonde's bright blue eyes.

Galinda feeling a sudden urge to kiss Elphaba, pulled away quickly and got out of bed. "Um... no thank you Miss Elphaba. Don't worry, it'll never happen again." She said before she hurried to the bathroom leaving a stunned Elphaba behind.

Elphaba stayed in Galinda's bed for awhile, contemplating what had just happened. One minute she was smiling and holding Galinda and the next she was confused and alone. She finally got out of bed and decided to get dressed and gather her things before class. She was still thinking to herself when she heard Galinda come out of the restroom.

While in the bathroom, Galinda got ready for the day and was left to think over what she almost did to Elphaba. She decided to just forget it ever happened and pretend that things were still the same between her and her roommate. So stepping out the bathroom she saw Elphaba standing

there.

The two girls awkwardly stood there until Elphaba walked towards the bathroom and Galinda stepped out of the way and walked towards her vanity to put her makeup on. Once Elphaba returned back to the room is when she decided to break the silence.

"Um... its still fairly early. Perhaps a long breakfast is possible before class. Umm... would you like to join me in the cafe?" Elphaba asked turning a slightly darker shade of green.

Galinda figured that there was no harm in having a simple breakfast with her roommate, besides it was too early for any of her friends to notice her and this would be a way to thank the brunette for last night. Also the sight of Elphaba blushing was somewhat cute. "Ok, I'll meet you down there when I'm finished." She said with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll go save us a table. See you down in a bit." Elphaba answered with a rare bright smile and almost skipped the whole way to the cafe.

Galinda let a small giggle pass her lips at the sight of Elphaba looking like a kid on Lurlinemas. She finished getting ready and made her way to the cafe. She had to admit that she was a little excited to spend some time with her usually quiet roommate.

Once Galinda entered the cafe she immediately spotted the green girl and smiled. Elphaba gave her a small wave and a shy grin, which Galinda thought made her look adorable.

As Galinda got closer to Elphaba, she saw Valina, Shenshen, and Pfannee. Shenshen caught her eyes and waved her over. Galinda was unsure of which direction to go, but her head told her to go see her more popular friends. Elphaba's face fell but she just guessed that Galinda was just saying hi.

"Hello Galinda, you're up early. Sit down join us." Shenshen said as she scooted over to make room for Galinda.

"Um... I was sort of going to have breakfast with my roommate." Galinda answered.

"Ok, that's fine. We will just see you later on, tell Elphaba I say hi." Valina said with a smile.

"Galinda! You can't possibly be serious about sitting with that monster, think of what others will say." Shenshen told her while looking at Elphaba, who could hear everything that was being said.

"Umm..." Galinda started and looked at Elphaba, then realized that she was supposed to hate the green girl not befriend her.

"You're right, that beast will probably try to poison me anyway." She said before she sat at the table and started to gossip with Pfannee and Shenshen.

Valina having seen the look on Elphaba's face stood up and with fire in her eyes said, "Galinda, you have no right to treat Elphaba the way you do. Not only is it unnecessary, it is just plain mean. Good day to you." With that said she left to sit with Elphaba, only to see that Elphaba was making her way out of the cafe.

Galinda glanced in the direction of Elphaba and saw her walking out of the cafe, with a look of hurt and her head down. Something inside her told her that Valina was right and she should go and apologize, but Shenshen called her name.

"Galinda, so how are things going with Fiyero?"

"Huh? Oh, they are great. Everything I could ever want." Galinda said with a fake smile, that went unnoticed by the other girls, and settled in to hear the meaningless drabble of her socially acceptable friends.

xxxxx

"Elphaba, wait up! Elphaba!" Elphaba heard someone say her name as she was walking as fast as she could go to get away from the manipulative blonde girl. She could not believe what Galinda had said to her after last night.

'Well I guess you learned your lesson, even if it was the hard way.' She thought.

Elphaba told herself that someone like Galinda could never love someone like her. So with that in her head she made the decision to forget her feelings for the blonde and to move on, because Galinda would only continue to hurt her if she listened to her heart.

"Elphaba!" She heard again and turned around to see Valina running after her.

"Yes?" Elphaba responded in a dull voice.

"Are you ok? Galinda should have never done that, I could tell she hurt your feelings." Valina said.

"I'm fine, I should have known better than to expect someone like her to actually be friends with me." Elphaba said with no emotion.

"It'll be ok, she is the one losing out. I mean she'll never get to know the true sarcastic green bean I know you to be." Valina said hoping to break the tension.

Elphaba smiled and let out a little chuckle. For some reason when Valina called her a green bean it didn't bother her, it must have been the fact that Valina was a true friend.

"Yeah I guess she'll never have the pleasure of experiencing my more finer qualities." She said sarcastically.

"That's more like it! Come on let's get to class." Valina said as the two made it to their Chemistry class.

xxxxx

After class, Valina and Elphaba were walking around the grounds of Shiz when a tall handsome boy with tan skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair approached them.

"Hello Valina, how are you this fine day? Who is your friend?" he asked sounding very polite all the while giving Elphaba a smile.

"Hello Ridal, I am fine. Ridal this is Elphaba Thropp, Elphaba this is Ridal Malunus." Valina said.

"Hello there Miss Elphaba. Its a pleasure to meet you." Ridal said while shaking Elphaba's hand.

"Hello to you too Master Ridal." Elphaba responded noticing that he didn't flinch from her touch.

"Ridal here is from the Vinkus and also a year above us." Valina explained.

"That would explain why I haven't see you around, you're older. I'm from Munchkinland and a first year student." Elphaba said with a small smile towards Ridal.

"Well now that I have met you I will just have to make an effort to walk the grounds in hopes of seeing you again Miss Elphaba." Ridal said with a flirtatious smile, which cause Elphaba to blush a darker green.

"Well good day to you ladies, I must be off. See you around Valina, and I will definitely be seeing you around Miss Elphaba." Ridal said before he turned and left.

"Well look at who has an admirer." Valina said with a bright smile at the blushing green girl.

"He was just being nice, he probably doesn't want to upset me and have my powers flare out of control." Elphaba tried to reason, even though it was kind of flattering for her the way Ridal was looking at her.

"Well I have known Ridal since I joined the Psychology Club, which by the way he is the President, and I've never seen him like that with a girl." Valina said.

"Then he was probably just curious about the infamous 'Green Artichoke.'"

"Yeah right, he likes you. And by the way you were blushing I'm guessing you're attracted to him as well." Valina said as Elphaba turned a dark green again. "See like that."

"Shut up! Come on lets go." Elphaba said as she started walking to her dorm room, followed by a laughing Valina.

 **A/N: Ohhhhhhh... I bet no one expected that lol Can't wait to hear what you guys think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that you guys continue to read this story :D Big thanks to evilregal07, tap-Violeta, Artsyjay, and Doglover645 for their reviews, you guys keep feeding my muse :) Anyway, onto the next chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 _"Well look at who has an admirer." Valina said with a bright smile at the blushing green girl._

 _"He was just being nice, he probably doesn't want to upset me and have my powers flare out of control." Elphaba tried to reason, even though it was kind of flattering for her the way Ridal was looking at her._

 _"Well I have known Ridal since I joined the Psychology Club, which by the way he is the President, and I've never seen him like that with a girl." Valina said._

 _"Then he was probably just curious about the infamous 'Green Artichoke.'"_

 _"Yeah right, he likes you. And by the way you were blushing I'm guessing you're attracted to him as well." Valina said as Elphaba turned a dark green again. "See like that."_

 _"Shut up! Come on lets go." Elphaba said as she started walking to her dorm room, followed by a laughing Valina._

Elphaba and Valina arrived to the empty dorm room and started doing their homework while talking about Ridal, well more like Valina teasing Elphaba that she now had a boyfriend.

"Admit it Elphaba, it felt good to have someone pay attention to you in a romantic sense." Valina asked after laughing at one of the funny things she said.

"Ok fine! It is a nice thought if Ridal does like me." Elphaba responded why a shy grin. To which Valina let out a squeal and started singing, "Ridal and Elphaba sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

Both were laughing at the little song, unaware that Galinda was now in the room with a look of shock at what she heard.

xxxxx

Galinda was on her way back to her dorm after classes were done, thinking that Elphaba was more than likely in the library. As she got closer to the door she could hear voices and found it hard to believe that her roommate actually had a friend. Curiosity got to her and instead of walking in, she stayed and listen for a bit.

"Admit it Elphaba, it felt good to have someone pay attention to you in a romantic sense." She heard what sounded like Valina's voice ask.

"Ok fine! It is a nice thought if Ridal does like me." She barely heard Elphaba respond.

Galinda felt something tugged at her heart when she fully understood what she heard and decided to walk in. She saw Valina singing 'Ridal and Elphaba sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g...' and Elphaba laughing. She didn't know what she was feeling when she saw the happiness in Elphaba's eyes but seeing the green girl laugh at the thought of someone liking her made her upset.

Elphaba saw Galinda standing there and immediately stopped laughing. Valina, however, was still chuckling.

"Hello Galinda." Valina said being the better person and forgetting about what happened at the cafe.

"Hello Valina, what are you doing here? Although I don't mind." Galinda said.

"Oh just here working on my homework with Elphaba." Valina said wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter.

After a few moments of silence Valina spoke up again. "Well I should get going, I still have a project to work on. Goodbye Galinda. See you tomorrow Elphaba." She said then left.

Galinda and Elphaba just stared at one another for awhile until Elphaba went back to doing her work. Galinda still felt a small amount of jealousy, which brought her to ask about what she heard earlier.

"So who is Ridal?" She asked only to be met with silence.

"Miss Elphaba, did you hear me?"

 _Silence..._

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda yelled feeling frustrated that she was being ignored.

"Yes I heard you!" Elphaba responded never looking up from her work.

"Well are you going to tell me about Ridal?" Galinda tried again.

"No." Elphaba answered simply.

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?! It doesn't concern you and I frankly its none of your business!" Elphaba said finally looking up at Galinda.

"I care." Galinda said.

Elphaba laugh without humor. "You care about nothing and no one but yourself." She said seriously and went right back to work.

Galinda knew that Elphaba was still upset from earlier that morning so she decided to at least try to apologize.

"Look, about this morning I know what I did was wrong, but you have to see that..." Galinda started.

"Don't worry about it. I understand that your reputation means everything to you and being seen with a disgusting monster like me would ruin you." Elphaba interrupted calmly.

"Elphaba I just wanted to..." Galinda tried again.

"What? Apologize? Well don't worry all is well Miss Galinda. Go back to your loyal followers now." Elphaba said after she turned to look at Galinda.

Galinda cowered away a little at the intensity of Elphaba's eyes. She knew that all was not well and couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Elphaba started using honorifics again. She also felt guilty about how she treated Elphaba and jealous that the brunette may have a possible admirer. Elphaba stared at the blonde and even though her heart was telling her to forgive Galinda, her head was reminding her of all the things the smaller girl did to her. So after awhile she turned back around to her homework with a sigh.

"Elphaba I mean it when I say that I never meant to hurt you're feelings." Galinda tried to convince Elphaba that she was truly sorry.

"Well you didn't. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the library." With that Elphaba left the room and a remorseful Galinda behind.

xxxxx

The next day Elphaba spent her class time ignoring Galinda and after class went with Valina to walk around the Shiz grounds again. As they were sitting and talking under a tree, Ridal spotted them and went to speak to the green beauty that wouldn't leave his thoughts.

"Hello again Valina, Elphaba." He gave both girls a bow and smile, but Elphaba received a wink as well.

"Hello Ridal, what brings you here?" Valina asked curiously.

"Well I had to make sure to see more of this young lady." He answered Valina with a smile but his eyes were on Elphaba.

"Oh no! I forgot that I had a project to finish so I have to go." Valina said standing up, trying to give the two more privacy.

"Val, do you need help?" Elphaba said being courteous.

"No its ok, I'm fine. Thank you though." Valina said with a secretive smile.

"Do you need me to escort you?" Ridal asked getting up as well.

"No, you stay and keep Elphaba company. I will see you two around. Goodbye." Valina said as Ridal sat back down and she left.

"So... Miss Elphaba. Umm... how are you today?" Ridal asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'm doing well, and you could drop the honorific Ridal." Elphaba answered with a smile hoping that it would calm his nerves.

"Alright Elphaba, so what are you studying here at Shiz?" He asked trying to get to know her better.

"I'm a Life Sciences major with a minor in Sorcery, mostly due to Morrible insisting that I study it. What about you?" She asked.

"Well I'm a Psychology major only. So you have magical abilities?" Ridal asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately I'm not trained, so its hard for me to control them sometimes." Elphaba responded thinking Ridal would surely leave now.

"Well I'm sure that with practice and Morrible training you, you will be both talented and powerful." Ridal responded with smile.

Elphaba smiled back and realized that Ridal was not like all the other people who were afraid of her, except Valina of course. Soon the two were talking about their childhoods, future plans, and any other thing that came to their minds. Ridal was fascinated by the brunette and he thought that her green skin only added to her beauty instead of disguised it. Elphaba was also enjoying her time and for the first time since arriving to Shiz forgot all about Galinda.

xxxxx

Galinda had been trying to find the right time to speak to Elphaba all day, but every time she would almost succeed Elphaba would leave. So after classes were through she made up her mind to track down the green girl and make her listen. Of course that was difficult though when Shenshen, Pfannee, and Fiyero were by her side in an instant.

"So Galinda where you off to?" Pfannee asked.

"Yes, dearest, where would you like to go?" Fiyero asked as he gave Galinda kiss on the cheek, to which she wanted to cringe away from.

"Umm... I have a Sorcery project due and I'm going to the library to finish it." Galinda quickly lied.

"Ewww. The library is full of stinky old books. Well we will see you after perhaps." Shenshen said.

"Oh yes. Goodbye girls. Bye dearest." Galinda said as she quickly gave Fiyero a hug and took off.

She had been searching everywhere she could think of for Elphaba, but she was nowhere to be seen. After deciding to just quit and go back to her room, she started to walk across the courtyard. She looked around and noticed that many students were out and about, just enjoying themselves. That's when she spotted a familiar green face, that made a smile appear on her own.

When Galinda got closer to the green girl, her smile slowly disappeared. She could see that Elphaba was smiling, laughing and talking to a older boy who was obviously flirting with Elphaba. She immediately knew that the boy must have been Ridal. What she didn't expect was to feel a pain in her heart and tears appear in her eyes. Before anyone, especially Elphaba, could see her she turned and left to her room. Once she closed the door she cuddled on her bed and cried for the hurt she caused Elphaba, which led to the hurting of herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: My original plans were to have this chapter up before the long weekend, but of course my schedule got in the way so sorry for being a little late. Many thanks to Artsyjay, tap-Violeta, , and Doglover645 for taking the time to review. You guys keep me motivated :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _She had been searching everywhere she could think of for Elphaba, but she was nowhere to be seen. After deciding to just quit and go back to her room, she started to walk across the courtyard. She looked around and noticed that many students were out and about, just enjoying themselves. That's when she spotted a familiar green face, that made a smile appear on her own._

 _When Galinda got closer to the green girl, her smile slowly disappeared. She could see that Elphaba was smiling, laughing and talking to a older boy who was obviously flirting with Elphaba. She immediately knew that the boy must have been Ridal. What she didn't expect was to feel a pain in her heart and tears appear in her eyes. Before anyone, especially Elphaba, could see her she turned and left to her room. Once she closed the door she cuddled on her bed and cried for the hurt she caused Elphaba, which led to the hurting of herself._

After a wonderful afternoon of intelligent conversation and just plain old fun, Elphaba bid Ridal farewell and returned to her dorm room. What she wasn't expecting was a crying blonde in there. Galinda didn't hear Elphaba return to the room and continued crying. E lphaba seeing her usually bubbly roommate in this state caused Elphaba to sigh and speak to her.

"Miss Galinda, are you alright?" Elphaba asked because even though she was upset with the smaller girl she still had a heart.

When Galinda heard Elphaba she jumped and looked at her, only to run in Elphaba's arms and cry even harder at remembering everything she had done to her roommate.

Elphaba froze at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed after a few moments.

"Elphaba I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you, I don't know what made me do them! Please, I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart!" Galinda said frantically as she clung tighter to the green girl, thinking that Elphaba might push her away.

Elphaba's heart broke a little at the desperation and sincerity in Galinda's voice, so she wrapped her arms around the blonde to soothe her a little.

Galinda noticing that even though Elphaba hugged her back she still hadn't said anything.

"Elphaba, I am truly sorry for how I have acted since we met. I promise I will never treat you poorly ever again." Galinda said after she pulled back a little to look at Elphaba.

Elphaba still unsure of whether to trust Galinda or not just looked at Galinda, but both girls kept their arms around each other. Galinda thinking that Elphaba was not going to accept her apology, started getting tears in her eyes.

"Miss Galinda, I want to believe that you will leave me alone. But honestly, I don't trust you. I'm sorry." Elphaba said with a sigh.

"That's fine, I don't deserve your trust after the way I've acted." Galinda said. "I would like to gain your trust though. Maybe as friends, please?" She continued with hopeful eyes.

Elphaba seeing the hope in Galinda's eyes sighed again and said, "Alright, we'll start over, but so help me Galinda if you use this against me or treat me bad again, I have no trouble never even looking at you."

"That's fine, I promise I am a new person now." Galinda said with a smile.

"We'll see about that." Elphaba said finally releasing Galinda.

Galinda felt a little disappointed that Elphaba let her go, but quickly remembered that she was now trying to work on gaining the taller girl's trust. So she extended her hand out and said with a smile, "Galinda Uplands, of the Upper Uplands."

Elphaba looked at the offered hand and shook Galinda's hand. "Elphaba Thropp, Third Descending."

Both girls felt a shock run up their arms at the touch that made both their hearts skip a beat. Elphaba pulled away and went to sit on her bed to read. Galinda seeing this decided to get to know her new acquaintance better.

"What are you reading?" Galinda asked with childlike curiosity.

Elphaba seeing the youth in the blonde's eyes gave her a small smile and responded, "A book on the social and economical histories of Oz."

"Wow, that's interesting." Galinda said trying to show interest in Elphaba's choice of reading material.

"Not really, if I think its dull I'm more then positive it would bore you to death." Elphaba said noticing that Galinda was trying to show interest only to make her feel good, which made Elphaba smile even bigger.

Galinda having been caught started to laugh and blush a little. Elphaba saw the slight pink across the smaller girls cheeks and gave Galinda crooked grin, one in which she never used unless by herself. Galinda's heart sped up when she saw that Elphaba's grin was lopsided. She thought it was cute how her lips turned up a little more on the left side and wondered what it would be like to kiss Elphaba.

Galinda mentally kicked herself and had to remind herself that she was trying to be friends with the green girl, nothing more.

"So Elphie, what does interest you in reading?" Galinda asked when she remembered to speak.

"I can read almost... wait. What did you call me?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie. Do you like? I figured since we are friends now that it would be ok to call you that. Is it ok if I call you Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"Well its a little perky."

"That's fine. And you can call me...Galinda." Galinda said before she clapped her hands and started talking about anything and everything that came to her mind.

Elphaba only sat there and listened to the blonde ball of energy, nodding and smiling at the correct times. She had to admit that it was amusing and comfortable to see her once hated enemy change into a friend.

xxxxx

For the next few weeks Elphaba and Galinda were inseparable. Galinda on more then a few occasions were cornered by her "friends" and asked her what she was doing. Galinda only responded that she was a new person and therefore was acting differently, for the better. She even changed her name from Galinda to Glinda, to show people that she was serious.

Elphaba was impressed to say the least that Galinda, well Glinda now, was holding true to her promise about changing. She was glad to see that the once ditzy blonde was now participating in class and spending more time studying than going out. She would still go on dates with Fiyero, but that was fewer and fewer.

Elphaba sighed at the thought of Glinda and Fiyero. She didn't know what to feel about the two dating. Whenever Fiyero was around she wanted to tell him to leave and never come back, but at the same time she wanted to remain courteous. So momentarily forgetting about Glinda and Fiyero, she thought about Ridal.

Ridal was another topic of confusion. He would flirt with her and make her laugh, but she had a hard time as seeing him as more than a friend. Many times she talked to Valina about this and Valina told her that it was normal to be confused if a person was not used to receiving affection. So she just continued to socialize with Ridal, unaware that a certain blonde would once in awhile find the two as she always found them, sitting together laughing and talking.

xxxxx

Both girls were in the room, Elphaba reading and Glinda getting ready for a date with Fiyero. Glinda was feeling really down today because seeing Elphaba and Ridal together all the time was just getting to be too much for her. So she wanted to spend time with her green roommate instead of her airhead boyfriend.

"Elphie, I don't really want to go out with Fiyero. I'd rather stay with you and just talk." Glinda said with a pout that Elphaba found hard to resist.

"Why not? I thought you and Fiyero were good together." Elphaba said sarcastically which Glinda missed.

"Tell me to stay and I will." Glinda said trying to get the green girl to give her excuse to cancel on Fiyero.

"No, go on your date. Besides what is there to do? Nothing, so go." Elphaba answered just as there was a knock on the door, which she got up to answer.

"Please Elphie, I'm not in the mood to go out." Glinda begged hoping that the brunette would want her to stay and spend to with her.

"You're never in the mood to not go out." Elphaba said. "Hello Fiyero." She continued once she saw it was Fiyero on the other side of the door.

"Hello Elphaba, is Glinda ready?" Fiyero said giving her a smile.

"Yes she is. Glinda?" Elphaba said as the blonde made her way over to the door.

"Bye Elphaba I'll have her home early." Fiyero said as Glinda gave Elphaba a small wave and left.

Elphaba closed the door and returned to reading her book on her bed.

xxxxx

While Fiyero and Glinda were eating dinner, Fiyero couldn't help but notice that the blonde was awfully quiet tonight and recently. The only time she ever talked to him, she always had something to say about Elphaba.

"Dear what's wrong? You hardly touched your food and you haven't said more then two words to me." Fiyero finally asked.

"Oh nothing, just have a lot on my mind." Glinda answered weakly.

"Does it have anything to do with Elphaba?" He asked guessing pretty much what was on the blonde's mind.

"Kind of. I'm worried about that Ridal guy she spends time with." Glinda said with a frown.

"Why? I thought he was nice to her." Fiyero said.

"I guess he is, I just... just... I don't know." Glinda struggled to say.

With a sigh Fiyero put down his fork and ask, "How long?"

"How long what?" Glinda said with a confused expression on her face.

"How long have you known that you're in love with Elphaba?" Fiyero asked staring deep into Glinda's wide blue eyes.

 **A/N #2: Uh oh! Cliffhanger! :D Don't hate me too much lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I was surprised that you guys didn't get mad at the cliffhanger, maybe I'm doing something right lol As usual, big thanks to tap-Violeta, Doglover645, Wicked Fan, Artsyjay, and Semangat45 for their reviews. Deeply appreciated! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 *******WARNING! This chapter contains violence so if it upsets you in any way, please do not read*******

 _"Kind of. I'm worried about that Ridal guy she spends time with." Glinda said with a frown._

 _"Why? I thought he was nice to her." Fiyero said._

 _"I guess he is, I just... just... I don't know." Glinda struggled to say._

 _With a sigh Fiyero put down his fork and ask, "How long?"_

 _"How long what?" Glinda said with a confused expression on her face._

 _"How long have you known that you're in love with Elphaba?" Fiyero asked staring deep into Glinda's wide blue eyes._

Glinda could only stare at Fiyero as she opened her mouth but kept closing it because for the first time Glinda Upland was truly speechless.

"Fiyero, I..." She tried but didn't know how to finish.

"Glinda, its ok. Honestly, I think deep down I've known since you and Elphaba started becoming closer. I mean you were happy with the other girls and myself, but now your constantly smiling when you're with her or talking about her." Fiyero said as Glinda listened, thinking that he was right and she was falling for her green roommate.

"I'm sorry Fiyero, I never meant for this to happen." Glinda said feeling guilty for leading the prince on.

"Its ok, I think we're better as friends anyway. Besides now I get to see two girls kiss." Fiyero said with a loud laugh.

"Well I doubt that, Elphaba doesn't see me in that way." Glinda said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure in time she'll realize that she has feelings for you. I mean if I figured you two out, and I'm brainless, then she shouldn't have any problems." Fiyero said earning a giggle from Glinda.

"Thanks for understanding." Glinda said truthfully.

"No problem. Now, lets finish up and get you back to your girl." Fiyero said with a wink while Glinda smiled and blushed a little.

xxxxx

For the next following days Glinda could do nothing but smile, knowing that now she was finally being true to herself and accepting the fact that she was infatuated with the green skinned brunette. She had told Elphaba and Valina about her breakup with Fiyero and how they were going to stay friends, however she didn't tell them the real reason for the breakup.

Valina did seem to notice that both girls were practically joined at the hip everywhere they went. She kind of got the hint that Glinda may have a crush on Elphaba but didn't push the subject.

Elphaba couldn't help but feel overjoyed that Glinda and Fiyero were no longer together, yet she knew that she couldn't say anything about her feelings in fear of loosing the blonde as a friend. So instead she just ignored her heart and kept things just as they were, while she continued spending her time every once in awhile with Ridal.

Later that week Elphaba was spending time with Ridal just having one of their intellectual conversations. Ridal noticed that Elphaba seemed to not be as drawn to him compared to when they first met. She would no longer blush at his compliments or smile as often, but she did seem to talk more seriously. Almost as if she saw him as nothing more then a collegiate peer. Of course he didn't like it, but he would take what he could get if it meant winning her heart.

"So Elphaba, I was wondering if you would like, maybe tonight..." Ridal started to say only to be interrupted.

"Hi Elphie! Hello Master Ridal." Glinda said with a smile to Elphaba and fake grin to Ridal.

"Hi Glinda! How are you?" Elphaba asked with a smile.

"I'm great, just ready for the weekend. Do you mind if I join you?" Glinda asked.

Before Ridal could object, Elphaba spoke up. "Of course not, we were just talking."

Ridal was internally fuming, because it seemed that every time he was close to asking Elphaba out, Glinda would ruin it. She was always around the green girl or would show up and steal Elphaba's attention.

"I'm sorry Ridal you were asking me something?" Elphaba asked.

Ridal seeing his opportunity to still go through with his plans responded. "Yes, I was wondering that if you were not busy tonight, would you like to go out with me?"

Glinda instantly got scared that Elphaba would forget about their plans to study and just spend time together alone in their room tonight. She was also afraid that if Elphaba accepted his offer, she would develop a romance with Ridal.

Elphaba was shocked at the question and didn't know how to really respond. She didn't want to hurt Ridal's feelings and tell him she was not attracted to him so she simply said, "I'm sorry Ridal, but Glinda and I already have plans tonight."

Glinda felt like her heart was about to jump out of chest at the fact that Elphaba remembered and that she turned down Ridal, who obviously liked her.

Ridal was so upset and angry that once again the blonde got in his way, but he remained calm on the outside.

"Ridal I'm sorry but I have to get going, good day." Elphaba said as she and Glinda stood up.

"Its no problem, perhaps some other time. Good day." Ridal responded.

He watched as both girls linked arms and left back to their room, all the while laughing and talking. He realized that if he wanted Elphaba all to himself then he would have to get rid of Glinda.

xxxxx

Glinda was so happy and giggly when the two girls returned to their shared room, that she practically skipped around the room, while Elphaba went to her desk to start studying. Glinda knew she should be doing the same, but was too busy being estatic.

"What has gotten into you?" Elphaba asked as she turned to see the blonde humming and dancing around.

"What ever do you mean Elphie?" Glinda asked with a giggle.

"Well you seem really happy."

"That's because I am happy." Glinda answered with a smile that melted Elphaba's heart.

"Why is that?" Elphaba asked returning to her studying.

Glinda danced up to Elphaba and snaked her arms around the brunette's neck and said, "Because I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Elphaba wanted to turn and kiss the blonde, but was scared so instead she put her hands on Glinda's arms and with a smile on her face said, "Me too."

Glinda's smile got even bigger at that statement. She wanted so bad to say more to Elphaba, but knew that she had to take small steps otherwise she might lose the green girl for good. She pulled away and sat at her desk to study, thinking the whole time about her favorite green person.

After a few hours the two girls decided to stop studying, because Glinda was hungry and Elphaba was getting a headache.

"Elphie why don't you get ready for bed and I'll go get us something to eat?" Glinda offered.

"Normally I would object to that, but I'm not going to fight you this time. Thank you." Elphaba said with a grateful smile.

"No problem, I'll be back shortly." Glinda said as she left the room and walked to the cafe.

She was thinking over how everything between her and her roommate has changed compared to their first meeting. She was once repulsed and scared of the green girl, but as she got to know her she saw her for the beauty that she was inside and out. She was lost in thought before someone grabbed her and pulled her in the shadows.

Glinda wanted to scream but when she saw who it was she instantly grew annoyed.

"Ridal what do you want? You scared me to death." Glinda said with narrowed eyes.

"Listen you little twit, you stay away from Elphaba from now on. All you do is get in the way between her and I, do you understand me?" Ridal said forcefully.

"Elphaba is a big girl, I think she can decide on her own who she wants to spend time with." Glinda said as she tried to walk away, but was pulled back by her arm.

"I'm serious, stay away. She's mine!" Ridal said with a tight grip on Glinda.

"She was never yours!" Glinda answered back before Ridal slapped her.

"Yes she will be mine, once you're out of the picture." Ridal said as he hit Glinda with a closed fist.

Glinda by this time had fallen on her side from the force of Ridal's last blow. Ridal then kicked Glinda in the ribs before lifting her up to slap her again, splitting her lip. He let her go when he heard footsteps approaching and Glinda fell while whimpering from the pain.

"Leave Elphaba alone." Ridal said one more time before walking away.

The footsteps belonged to Fiyero, who was just taking a walk. He heard what sounded like soft crying and slowed his pace to follow the noise. In the shadows he found Glinda lying on her side crying in her hands.

"Glinda! What happened?!" Fiyero asked as he got closer to Glinda.

"Fiyero?" Glinda said barely loud enough for Fiyero to hear, as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yes its me, what happened?" He asked again as he saw a black eye forming on her left eye, a hand print size bruise on her right cheek, and split lip.

Glinda didn't respond, instead she cried harder and whispered, "Take me to Elphie."

Fiyero agreed to take Glinda back to her room to Elphaba, who more than likely would know what to do. So he gently picked Glinda up and quickly walked to her dorm, while the small girl held tight to him. She was relieved to see Fiyero but all she really wanted at the moment was to be in Elphaba's arms.

 **A/N #2: From here on out the story will start to show more violence so as stated before, please do not read if it bothers you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm so glad I didn't offend any of you with the violence in the previous chapter. There may be some more in future chapters but nothing to crazy. As usual a big thanks to tap-Violeta, , Doglover645, evilregal07, WickedFan, and Semangat45 for their reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 _"Glinda! What happened?!" Fiyero asked as he got closer to Glinda._

 _"Fiyero?" Glinda said barely loud enough for Fiyero to hear, as she turned her head to look at him._

 _"Yes its me, what happened?" He asked again as he saw a black eye forming on her left eye, a hand print size bruise on her right cheek, and split lip._

 _Glinda didn't respond, instead she cried harder and whispered, "Take me to Elphie."_

 _Fiyero agreed to take Glinda back to her room to Elphaba, who more than likely would know what to do. So he gently picked Glinda up and quickly walked to her dorm, while the small girl held tight to him. She was relieved to see Fiyero but all she really wanted at the moment was to be in Elphaba's arms._

Elphaba was coming out of the bathroom, her hair wet from the hot bath she took that relieved her headache. The whole time in the tub she thought of Glinda and how her feelings for the girl were so strong. She made her feel happy, warm, and just plain good whenever she sent the green girl one of her bright smiles.

Elphaba was brought out of her thinking by someone knocking on the door. She went to answer it and immediately her stomach fell when she saw who was on the other side.

"Fiyero what happened?" She asked the prince as he carried Glinda to her bed.

"I don't know, I found her this way. All she's been saying is to bring her back here to you." Fiyero explained as he laid the blonde down.

"Elphaba!" Glinda cried out once she caught sight of the green girl and threw herself into the arms she wanted so badly around her.

"Oh Glinda, its ok." Elphaba said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, careful of not to hurt her. "Shh... my sweet, you're safe now."

The two stayed like this for some time before Elphaba pulled back to look at Glinda. "What happened?"

"Ridal... he... he..." Glinda struggled to say as Elphaba clenched her jaw.

"Ridal did this to you?" Elphaba said through clenched teeth.

All Glinda did was put her head on Elphaba's chest and nod, crying again.

As angry as Fiyero was he knew nothing could be done yet, so instead he looked at Elphaba and told her silently that he was leaving, nodding towards the door. Elphaba understood what he was saying and nodded back, watching Fiyero close and lock the door.

After Glinda's heavy sobs slowed to just silent tears, Elphaba tilted Glinda's chin to get a better look. While she was wiping away the fragile girl's tear she couldn't help but think that Glinda was still as beautiful as ever.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Elphaba said as she led Glinda to the bathroom.

Elphaba got a wet cloth and started cleaning the blood off Glinda's lip. All the blonde did was watch Elphaba as she was cleaning the wound, feeling safe and cared for.

"Is your face the only thing he hit?" Elphaba said without trying to get upset.

"No, my side too." Glinda answered really softly.

"Ok, why don't you take a warm bath to help you relax, then we'll take care of your bruises." Elphaba said as she turned to leave.

"No! Please stay." Glinda said as she grabbed Elphaba's wrist with tears in her eyes.

Elphaba nodded and proceeded to help Glinda get out of her dress. Once Glinda was left in her corset and panties, Elphaba turned the water on and put bubbles in it. She turned to give Glinda privacy and when the blonde was in the water she turned back around and sat on the floor next

to the tub.

After Glinda was done washing up, Elphaba went to leave to get fresh clothes. "Elphie, no. Don't go." Glinda said frantically.

"I'm just getting you some clothes to change into." Elphaba said. "I promise I'll be back."

"Ok." Glinda said unsure of what would happen.

Elphaba left and came back to the bathroom in record time. She handed the clothes to Glinda who was wrapped in a towel. She turned again and when Glinda tapped her on the shoulder she saw the smaller girl standing there fully clothed in her nightdress. Elphaba led the other girl to

her pink bed, but Glinda pulled her wrist again. "I want to stay in your bed tonight, with you." Glinda said.

"Ok, lets lie down." Elphaba said as she grabbed a jar off her desk and knelt down by the blonde.

"Umm... could you...umm... pull up your nightdress so I can see where your side hurts?" Elphaba asked turning a dark green.

Glinda seeing this smiled a little, but did as she was asked. When Elphaba saw the large bruise she instantly saw red, but she told herself to stay calm for her roommate. Elphaba took a small amount of the lotion from the jar, warmed it in her hands, and applied it to Glinda's ribs.

"Sorry." Elphaba said apologetically when Glinda flinched.

"Its ok. What is that anyway?"

"Its something I made in my Chemistry class with Valina. Its an Arnica Lotion that will help heal and soothe bruises, but with lavender extract to smell good." Elphaba said gently massaging. After a few moments Elphaba was finished. "You can put your dress down and get under the covers."

Glinda did as she was told while Elphaba put more lotion in her hands. She then applied the lotion to the bruises on Glinda's face. Both girls would lock eyes every once in a while and just give each other small smiles as Elphaba softly rubbed the lotion into the blonde's skin.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Elphaba asked in a low voice, once she was finished.

"Ridal did this to me on my way to the cafe. He told me to stay away from you, because you were his. When I told him you didn't belong to him, he... he hit me." Glinda said with a shaky voice and finished in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Glinda." Elphaba said with guilt. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"No Elphie. Its not your fault, if I wasn't a bother, then none of this would have happened." Glinda said

"What? No. Glinda you were never a bother to me." Elphaba said in a strong voice. "You mean more to me than Ridal ever could."

"Really?" Glinda said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, maybe you were a bother when we first met." Elphaba said with a grin earning a chuckle from Glinda. "Oh my sweet, I promise from now on I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Glinda's heart, after having heard the term of endearment and the promise from Elphaba, started to beat faster. She knew that she was falling more and more in love with the green beauty every second.

"I like that, what you've been calling me tonight." Glinda suddenly said.

"I hope you don't mind, I mean... you gave me a nickname so... I just thought...maybe..." Elphaba stuttered until two fingers stopped her lips from moving.

Both girls felt the electricity flow through them at the touch and looked wide eyed at each other. Elphaba wanted to just lean across and kiss the blonde but knew that now was not the time to let her emotions get to her.

"Umm... you should get some sleep, its been a long night." Elphaba stated after she cleared her throat.

"Stay with me?" Glinda requested.

"Of course." Elphaba said with her crooked grin, that made Glinda smile.

Glinda scooted over and Elphaba got into bed after turning out the lights. Glinda right away cuddled into Elphaba's chest, while Elphaba lay on her back with her arms around the blonde.

For awhile Elphaba stared at the ceiling thinking about the night. She knew her feelings for Glinda were strong, but now she knew she couldn't survive without her. She was angry at Ridal, and wanted nothing more then to rip his throat out and make him suffer for the way Glinda

suffered. She was also angry at herself, because she wasn't there to protect the smaller girl.

"What are you thinking about?" Glinda asked after she was watching Elphaba. She knew something was wrong by the way the green girl's brow was creasing.

"Nothing, just thinking about how I want to kill Ridal." Elphaba answered as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Also about how I wasn't there to protect you." She continued as she stared into deep blue eyes.

"Elphie I told you, none of this is your fault. If you were there, he could have hurt you too." Glinda said while stroking Elphaba face.

"I would have gladly taken it, if it meant that you were safe." Elphaba said while her heart sped up from Glinda's touch.

"My green protector." Glinda said with a grin because she was touched at Elphaba's response. "But I don't want you to seek revenge and get yourself kicked out of Shiz because of it."

"I have to do something. I can't let him get away with it." Elphaba answered with a sigh.

"He'll get what he deserves." Glinda said as she moved her arms to wrap around Elphaba's waist.

"Well I'm at least going to confront him and have him come with us to turn himself into Morrible tomorrow." Elphaba said in a determined voice.

"You think he'll do it, turn himself in?" Glinda asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try. If he doesn't we'll go to Morrible either way. I have to try to make right by you." Elphaba said with sad eyes.

"Elphie you already have done right by me. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I'd be doing right now." Glinda said really softly as she stared deep into chocolate brown eyes.

Both just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly they leaned into each other until pink lips met green lips. The kiss was soft and slow, putting all the love they had for each other into it. When they parted both were breathless, but Elphaba was unsure if what she did was ok until Glinda smile brightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." Elphaba said feeling relieved and her crooked grin showing again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that either." Glinda said with a giggle.

"Well better late then never." Elphaba said with a chuckle.

"Definitely." Glinda said as the two shared another soft kiss.

Elphaba was the one to pull away, much to Glinda's dismay, and said, "You really should get some sleep, Glinda."

"Ok fine." Glinda said with a pout , but gave Elphaba a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight my sweet." Elphaba whispered as Glinda laid her head on Elphaba's chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight my Elphie." Glinda responded as Elphaba kissed the top of the blonde's head before closing her eyes as well and falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

 **A/N #2: YAY! They finally kissed :D I knew I had to reward you guys with a little bit of fluff to make up for the previous chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to hit that review button :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked the Gelphie fluff and special thanks to Wicked Fan, evilregal07, and Semangat45 for their reviews. Thank you for being dedicated and taking the time to leave your thoughts :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 _Elphaba was the one to pull away, much to Glinda's dismay, and said, "You really should get some sleep, Glinda."_

 _"Ok fine." Glinda said with a pout , but gave Elphaba a chaste kiss._

 _"Goodnight my sweet." Elphaba whispered as Glinda laid her head on Elphaba's chest and closed her eyes._

 _"Goodnight my Elphie." Glinda responded as Elphaba kissed the top of the blonde's head before closing her eyes as well and falling into a deep peaceful sleep._

The next morning Elphaba awoke to the smell of Gillikin Rose and immediately found the smell coming from blonde curls resting in the crook of her neck. She smiled remembering everything that happened the night before, especially the kiss. Elphaba touched her lips, still being able to feel Glinda's lips on her own. Yet, with the memories of last night's bliss came the reason why she was holding Glinda in the first place. Elphaba looked down and watched the sleeping beauty

thinking about all the hurt Glinda felt, the happiness she saw in her eyes after they kissed, and the look of peace she currently had on her face.

Glinda woke up in the most comfortable position she'd ever felt. All of last night's memories came back to her which caused her to have a sleepy smile. She opened her eyes and instantly looked into two deep brown pools. When Elphaba saw Glinda's eyes open she became lost in them, suddenly forgetting everything.

"Good morning Elphie." Glinda said with her smile getting bigger by the second.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphaba said after snapping out of her trance. "How did you sleep?"

"Great! I kept dreaming about a certain someone I have feelings for." Glinda said with her smile still intact.

"Really now? So there is someone else?" Elphaba said with a mock hurt face.

"No Elphie." Glinda said with a pout, that Elphaba saw as cute. "I dreamt about you."

"I know, I was just joking. I'm sorry." Elphaba said as she held Glinda tighter to her, and gave her a peck on her pouty lips.

"Well joke or no joke, I do have deep feelings for you." Glinda said honestly.

"And I have never had deeper feelings for anyone in my life, until you." Elphaba said as she kissed Glinda with a soft slow passion.

Once they broke apart they smiled at each other. Elphaba was the first to speak, "How are you feeling?" she asked as she softly poked and prodded Glinda's bruises on her ribs and face.

"Ok, a little sore. But I think that balm you used really helped." Glinda said.

"Good, the bruises are still somewhat noticeable though. And I think you might get a small scar below your lip." Elphaba said.

"That's ok, as long as you're here to keep nursing me back to health." Glinda said with another bright smile.

"Of course my sweet." Elphaba answered back with her own big rare smiles, before leaning in to kiss the blonde.

They broke apart when Glinda's stomach growled. "I guess I'm a little hungry." Glinda said with a pink blush across her face.

"Well lets get you something to eat." Elphaba said noting the blush made the smaller girl look even more beautiful.

They got ready, Elphaba helping Glinda cover up the bruises on her face with makeup, and left the room hand in hand to the cafe. It was very quiet with a slight chill outside that gave the girls an excuse to huddle closer together while walking. They were almost to their destination when they noticed Fiyero and Valina walking towards them having a conversation.

xxxxx

Fiyero woke up the next day still angry at the fact that Ridal hurt Glinda. So he got dressed and left to go for a walk around the campus grounds, to help him blow off some steam, before he went out to look for Ridal and do something he would regret later.

Valina was up early and decided that since it was the weekend, students would still be sleeping and Shiz would be peaceful. She was walking around, just enjoying the morning noises and cool breeze that swept through her long brown hair, when she spotted Fiyero pacing. She and

Fiyero were not the best of friends, but associating with Elphaba and Glinda, the two learned to deal with each other, but never missed an opportunity to tease one another. Fiyero thought Valina was stubborn and bossy, while Valina thought Fiyero was a spoiled lazy prince.

"Hey brainless, isn't it against Vinkus law that you're up this early your highness?" Valina asked causing Fiyero to jump.

"Hey." Fiyero responded after recovering, and returning to pacing.

"What? No comebacks today? Are you feeling alright?" Valina asked sarcastically.

"I'm just thinking, is that alright with you?" Fiyero said tensely.

"Uh oh. Fiyero thinking, someone alert The Oz Times." Valina said with a chuckle. When she didn't get a response from the prince, she became slightly worried. "Are you ok?"

Fiyero stopped pacing and looked at Valina straight on, "No, last night... last night..." Fiyero had trouble saying.

Valina seeing how Fiyero was being serious and having a hard time talking, pulled him to a nearby bench and sat down next to him. "Its ok, you can tell me. I mean we may not have the best relationship, but we're practically friends right?" She said with a sincere smile.

Fiyero saw that Valina was trying to really understand everything and decided to tell her everything that happened last night. When he was done telling her about what Ridal did to Glinda, Valina had an almost crazed look in her eyes.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch! How dare he touch Glinda!" Valina exclaimed shooting out of her seat and startling Fiyero.

"I know, you have no idea how bad I want to wring his neck." Fiyero said standing as well.

"Well when you find him, I want a crack at him as well." Valina said before she looked at Fiyero. "How was Glinda?"

"She was crying and kept telling me to take her to Elphaba, once there she clung to Elphaba and cried some more." Fiyero responded. "I left awhile after that to give the girls their privacy, but Elphaba got her to calm down somewhat."

"Wow, those two have no idea how much they love each other do they?" Valina said without thinking. "I meant that they don't know how much they NEED each other." She tried to replace.

"Don't worry, I know about everything between them." Fiyero said trying to calm the flustered girl down.

"What? What are you talking about?" Valina said trying to appear oblivious.

"Valina, I know that Elphaba and Glinda have feelings for one another. It was the reason Glinda and I broke up, I suspected she liked Elphaba and she admitted to it." Fiyero said with a kind smile.

"Really? Has Elphaba confessed to having feelings for Glinda as well?" Valina asked.

"Not to me, I'm not sure if she even knows it yet. But after the way she was taking care of Glinda last night, I'm sure its only a matter of time before they both confess their feelings to one another." Fiyero said as he and Valina started walking in the direction of the two that were the topic of the conversation.

"Hello Valina, Fiyero." Elphaba said as all four reached each other.

"Hello Elphaba and Glinda." Valina responded trying not to look at Glinda too obviously.

"Hello." Glinda responded noticing the tension that was around them.

All four were in somewhat of an awkward silence, until Fiyero finally spoke. "Ok, I told Valina about everything last night. I'm sorry Glinda, but I needed to get it off my chest before I exploded."

"Its ok, I understand." Glinda said with a smile to show that all was forgiven.

"Glinda, I want you to know that I am outraged by the way Ridal behaved." Valina said before she turned to Elphaba. "I also want to apologize to you Elphaba for ever introducing you to that poor excuse of a man."

"Valina, you had no idea that Ridal would ever do such a thing to anyone." Elphaba said instantly relieving Valina.

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means coming from both of you." Valina said to Elphaba and Glinda.

"Well now the control freak can sleep at night. Glinda are you ok?" Fiyero said.

"Yes, I'm much better after Elphaba calmed me down and took care of me." Glinda said.

"Are you sure, all high and mighty could get the nurse if you want?" Valina asked.

"No really, I'm much better. Thank you both for your concern." Glinda said with a chuckle from watching Fiyero and Valina take jibes at each other.

"That's great." Fiyero said feeling much better knowing that the blonde was doing well. "Now since all is as well as it can be, I suggest we have breakfast."

"I agree, I'm starving." Glinda said with a smile and pulled on Elphaba's hand towards the cafe.

Both Fiyero and Valina saw Elphaba and Glinda's intertwined hands and looked at each other with a secret smile, as they followed after the small blonde and tall green girl.

xxxxx

When they reached the cafe they grabbed their meals and took a seat at a table.

"Have you decided what you are going to do next?" Fiyero asked hesitantly.

Elphaba looked to Glinda, who nodded, the looked back to Fiyero. "I'm going to confront Ridal today and demand that he turn himself into Morrible. If he refuses then we are still going to Morrible's office to report him." Elphaba answered strongly as Glinda reached for her hand under the table.

"I'm coming with you when you do this." Fiyero said while both Valina and Glinda nodded in agreement.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own."

"Elphie no." Glinda said.

"Are you kidding? What if Ridal decides to hurt you as well?" Fiyero asked trying to figure out Elphaba.

"I'll be ready for him if he does." Elphaba said but when she saw that Fiyero was not satisfied added, "I will speak to him outside where you can see me, so if anything happens you can get to me fast."

"Fair enough." Fiyero agreed.

They continued eating their meals until Valina broke the silence with a chuckle. "So Elphie huh?"

"Uh... its a nickname." Elphaba said turning a darker green while Fiyero and Glinda laughed.

"I think its cute, it fits you." Fiyero teased.

"Shut up. Glinda came up with it." Elphaba said.

"Well I agree with Fiyero, it is cute." Glinda said as she gave the green hand she was holding a squeeze and a loving smile to Elphaba.

Once again Fiyero and Valina looked at each other and smiled. "You two make a cute couple by the way." Valina said hoping not to offend anyone.

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba and Glinda asked at the same time.

Fiyero and Valina laughed at this. "Its quite obvious and it was only a matter of time before you two confessed your feelings to one another." Fiyero said with a big smile.

"So you two are not upset or freaked out about us being together?" Elphaba asked looking between Fiyero and Valina.

"Are you kidding? You're still the same moody green bean and small blonde princess." Valina said while Elphaba and Glinda smiled and Fiyero nodded.

From then on all four talked about how Elphaba and Glinda finally confessed their feelings to one another, how Fiyero and Valina figured out that the two like each other as more than friends, and just generally having a good time as friends. All knew what had to be done about Ridal, but none wanted to ruin the moment, just for the few hours they had until the confrontation later in the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating as often, I've been super busy with work and my personal life. But here't the next chapter and as usual, thanks to evilregal07, Doglover645, and Wicked Fan for being dedicated reviewers :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 _Fiyero and Valina laughed at this. "Its quite obvious and it was only a matter of time before you two confessed your feelings to one another." Fiyero said with a big smile._

 _"So you two are not upset or freaked out about us being together?" Elphaba asked looking between Fiyero and Valina._

 _"Are you kidding? You're still the same moody green bean and small blonde princess." Valina said while Elphaba and Glinda smiled and Fiyero nodded._

 _From then on all four talked about how Elphaba and Glinda finally confessed their feelings to one another, how Fiyero and Valina figured out that the two like each other as more than friends, and just generally having a good time as friends. All knew what had to be done about Ridal, but none wanted to ruin the moment, just for the few hours they had until the confrontation later in the day._

When Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, and Valina finished up their meals at the cafe they decided to go out and look for Ridal, knowing that he would more then likely be out in the courtyard somewhere. Nothing was said between anyone, but Glinda kept a death grip on Elphaba's hand, while Fiyero and Valina stayed behind them keeping an eye out for Ridal. It was somewhat difficult to find Ridal, because of the students out and about now that its was the afternoon.

Finally Glinda spotted him sitting under the tree that he and Elphaba usually sat under, reading a book.

"There he is." Glinda said quietly as she stood still staring at Ridal.

Elphaba looked in the direction that Glinda was looking and felt herself get angry. "Its ok, my sweet. This will be over before you know it." Elphaba said when she turned to look at the scared blonde.

"Elphie promise me you'll be careful. If anything happens to you I swear..." Glinda started thinking of the worst scenario.

"I promise nothing will happen." Elphaba interrupted. "Besides big strong Fiyero will be there to rescue me if need be." She finished with a teasing tone.

"Yes I will...hey you're teasing me!" Fiyero said when he figured out what was said, which caused everyone to chuckle, further relaxing Glinda.

"Well here goes nothing. Wish me luck." Elphaba said.

"Good luck Elphie, be careful." Glinda said before she gave Elphaba a chaste kiss.

"Thank you and I will." Elphaba responded with her crooked grin, before walking towards Ridal.

"Don't worry Glinda, she knows what she's doing." Valina said as she put her arms around the blonde's shoulders. "Guard dog over here has his eye out for her."

"Yeah Glinda don't...hey!" Fiyero said as both girls giggled.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything that will hurt her." Glinda said as she, Fiyero, and Valina silently watched as Elphaba made it to Ridal.

xxxxx

The whole time Elphaba made the walk to Ridal, images of Glinda's battered and bloody face kept flashing in her mind. She was on the verge of breaking out in a run and taking her anger out on Ridal's face, but she managed to make it to Ridal with her calmness still intact. She saw that Ridal still didn't know she was in front of him, so she took a deep breathe and cleared her throat.

"Oh Elphaba, I didn't see you." Ridal said with a smile when he realized who was in front of him.

"Ridal I need to talk to you." Elphaba said trying to remain calm.

"Sure thing, have a seat and stay awhile." Ridal said with a happy chuckle thinking his message for Glinda to stay away got through to the blonde.

"No I will not sit down. I think you know what I want to discuss with you." Elphaba said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Ridal said trying to appear to be innocent.

"Don't pretend to be oblivious!" Elphaba said finally losing her cool facade. "I know what you did to Glinda, and trust me you will pay for what you did."

"Elphaba, I did that for us." Ridal said standing up. "So we can finally be alone without her interrupting us. You'll thank me for this later on."

"Like hell I will! You are a jealous coward that beats unsuspecting girls just to get what you want!" Elphaba was on the verge of screaming.

"Elphaba, please understand that I did what I had to do to that dumb blonde to finally get you to realize how much you want to be with me." Ridal said trying not to get angry.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, while Glinda, Valina, and Fiyero were inching themselves closer to the two.

"Elphaba..." Ridal started.

"Don't. You will go to Madame Morrible and you will tell her the entire truth about what you did to Glinda." Elphaba said as calmly as she could. "If you don't, I will go to Morrible and tell her everything."

"No you won't. You couldn't do that to me." Ridal said walking closer to Elphaba as Glinda watched, starting to feel uneasy.

"Watch me." Elphaba said.

"You may not realize this yet, but I know you care for me." Ridal said standing in front of the hostile looking green girl.

"You truly are delusional. Either you accompany Glinda and I to Morrible's office to turn yourself in or we do it for you." Elphaba said holding her head high.

"I'm not turning myself in for something that was beneficial to our relationship." Ridal said grabbing Elphaba.

"Let go of me!" Elphaba said trying to escape Ridal's strong hold on her.

"Just accept us and all will be well." Ridal said then kissed Elphaba square on the lips.

When Fiyero saw this his eyes widen and he took off running towards the two, while Glinda and Valina followed him.

"Get off her!" Fiyero yelled as he pushed Ridal off Elphaba.

"Elphie are you ok?" Glinda asked as she made her way to the green girl.

"Yes I'm fine." Elphaba said as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and spat on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Ridal said picking himself off the floor. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Keeping you away from them." Fiyero said standing in front of all three girls.

"Move out of my way, this is between me and Elphaba." Ridal said as he pushed the prince into the girls.

"No. You will never touch either one of them again." Fiyero said as he regained his balance.

"You stupid bastard!" Ridal said as his fist connected to Fiyero's jaw.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba said as she saw blood leaking from the prince's bottom lip.

"I'm alright, but he won't be." Fiyero said before he tackled Ridal to the ground, punching him when he landed on top.

The two men continued to wrestle and hit one another, while Elphaba tried to break it up.

"Stop it!" Elphaba said trying to sound stern while pulling on Fiyero's arm.

"ENOUGH!" Someone bellowed causing Fiyero and Ridal to stop fighting.

"Madame Morrible." Glinda said in a surprised tone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Morrible ignored Glinda and directed her question to the men still on the ground.

"Madame Morrible, I was just sitting here when this lunatic attacked me." Ridal said while standing.

"That's a lie!" Fiyero exclaimed standing as well.

"That will be enough!" Morrible said again.

"Madame, I was talking to Ridal in hopes that he would turn himself into you for beating Glinda last night. He refused and kissed me, Fiyero was only protecting me." Elphaba said as Morrible looked at Glinda.

"But nothing seems to be wrong with Miss Upland." Morrible said noticing that the blonde had no marks or evidence that proved she was beaten.

"Madame I assure you she has several bruises that are covered by makeup." Elphaba said fearing that Morrible wouldn't believe her.

"The only thing I see is Master Malunus and Master Tiggular bloodied and bruised, Miss Thropp. And after the story Master Ridal said, I'm afraid I have to side with him on this one based on what I see at the moment." Morrible said.

"What?! Madame, Fiyero was just protecting Elphaba." Glinda said not believing what she was hearing.

"Its hard to believe that with the sort of reputation Master Fiyero has. But seeing as this was a just a fight and no one was seriously hurt. Both Master Malunus and Master Tiggular will serve in-house detention." Morrible said with her noise pointed up at the group.

"Madame, I was attacked!" Ridal said trying to look like the innocent victim.

"Be that as it may, you were still fighting back." Morrible responded. "That is my final word."

"But Madame..." Elphaba tried to explain.

"I said final. Master Fiyero and Master Ridal will have in-house detention starting Monday for two weeks. If I hear or see any more disturbances from anyone of you, you will be expelled. Good day." Morrible said before she turned and left back to her office.

"I can't believe this!" Elphaba shouted once Morrible was out of sight.

"Elphie its ok, it not the end of the world." Glinda said as she held onto Elphaba's arm, hoping to calm the livid girl.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry. I hope you know that." Elphaba said with sad eyes when she looked to Glinda.

"I do know that. Don't beat yourself up over this." Glinda said reassuringly.

"Elphaba, can't you see this was meant to be? I didn't get in trouble because we are supposed to be together." Ridal said after listening to Glinda talk to Elphaba and getting jealous all over again. "Now step away from that twit you call your roommate and come with me."

"You stay away from us! If you so much as look at us in a way I don't like, its going to take more then Fiyero to stop me from hurting you." Elphaba said while shooting daggers at Ridal with her eyes, before turning around to walk away clutching Glinda's hand in her own.

On the walk back to the room Elphaba couldn't help but feel upset at herself for how everything turned out to be. She kept thinking about the what ifs and maybes, but always ended up thinking that she couldn't make up for what happened to Glinda. She didn't realize that they made it to the dorm until she felt Glinda tug on her hand to get her to stop walking. She turned around to see Glinda, Valina, and Fiyero looking at her.

"I'm sorry Fiyero." Elphaba said after awhile.

"Its ok, at least he couldn't do anymore damage then what he already did." Fiyero said.

"Thank you, for being there for me." Elphaba said as she gave Fiyero a hug.

"No problem, green bean." Fiyero said as Elphaba playfully swatted his arm. "Nobody messes with my girls and gets away with it."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Glinda asked him.

"Positive. Besides I gave him a few good ones as well." Fiyero said with a smile.

"You sure did brainiac." Valina said patting him on the back.

"Do you need help with your cuts?" Elphaba said nodding to his face.

"No I'm going to go to the infirmary, there's a cute little nurse there that caught my eye, so I'm good." Fiyero said with a grin causing everyone to roll their eyes and chuckle.

"Ok thank you for everything you've done for us." Glinda said as she hugged him as well.

"Like I said earlier, no problem. I'll see you later." Fiyero said before he turned to leave to the infirmary. "Good day!"

"I better go make sure he doesn't harass that poor nurse. I'll see you both later, and don't worry, things happen for a reason. Ridal will get what he deserves." Valina said before waving and running after Fiyero. "Hey your highness, hold up!"

"Elphie, lets go upstairs and just relax ok?" Glinda suggested when she turned to look at a tired Elphaba.

Once Elphaba looked into Glinda's clear blue eyes, all her stress about not making right by the blonde and her self blame slowly started to go away. She could feel herself getting lost in the smaller girl's eyes and found her self saying with a smile, "Ok my sweet, lead the way."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm updating before the weekend! :D I had a major boost in my muse this week so here is another chapter for you guys. Special thanks to love2read20, evilregal07, Wicked Fan, and Doglover645 for their reviews, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 _"Ok thank you for everything you've done for us." Glinda said as she hugged him as well._

 _"Like I said earlier, no problem. I'll see you later." Fiyero said before he turned to leave to the infirmary. "Good day!"_

 _"I better go make sure he doesn't harass that poor nurse. I'll see you both later, and don't worry, things happen for a reason. Ridal will get what he deserves." Valina said before waving and running after Fiyero. "Hey your highness, hold up!"_

 _"Elphie, lets go upstairs and just relax ok?" Glinda suggested when she turned to look at a tired Elphaba._

 _Once Elphaba looked into Glinda's clear blue eyes, all her stress about not making right by the blonde and her self blame slowly started to go away. She could feel herself getting lost in the smaller girl's eyes and found her self saying with a smile, "Ok my sweet, lead the way."_

* * *

Once inside the room, Elphaba took off her boots and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. Glinda did the same thing with her heels and laid next to her green girlfriend. She could tell that the brunette was still tense and stressed about the day's events.

"Elphie sit up please." Glinda said as an idea came to mind.

"Huh? What do you need?" Elphaba said opening her eyes to see Glinda standing up.

"Please just sit up, I have an idea." Glinda said as Elphaba sat up and the blonde sat behind her.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba said as she felt Glinda massaging her shoulders.

"Helping you relax." Glinda said as she heard a small moan escape Elphaba's lips.

"I would normally tell you that this isn't necessary, but it feels too good, so I'm not going to fight you on this one." Elphaba said earning a giggle from the blonde. She closed her eyes and felt all the tension in her muscles go away.

Glinda kept working out the knots and kinks in Elphaba's neck, shoulders, and back until she felt the taller girl start to push back into Glinda's chest. She looked at Elphaba's face to see that she was slipping in and out of sleep.

"Elphie, lets lay down and take a nap." Glinda said gently moving Elphaba.

"Ok Lyndie." Elphaba mumbled as Glinda smiled at the new nickname.

Elphaba laid down on her back and wrapped her arms around Glinda who snuggled into her side, with her head on Elphaba's chest and arm around Elphaba's waist. Both girls were instantly asleep.

xxxxx

Glinda woke up from their nap in the same position as earlier and noticed that it was night time. She looked at Elphaba and saw how peaceful the green girl looked. She couldn't help but smile a little at how beautiful Elphaba really was, how protective she was, and how loving and caring she was after everything that happened between them. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice when Elphaba opened her eyes and looked at Glinda.

"You know it impolite to stare." Elphaba said startling Glinda from her thoughts.

"Oh your awake. Sorry I was just thinking." Glinda said.

"What about? You seemed to be deep in thought." Elphaba said as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"Just about how beautiful you look and how beautiful you are on the inside." Glinda said with a chuckle as Elphaba blushed.

"Well if I'm beautiful then you're gorgeous, exquisite, stunning, magnificent..." Elphaba was saying until a pair of lips cut her off.

"Ok I get it, you think I'm beautiful." Glinda said with a smile after the kiss. "But I was also thinking about how lucky I am to have you especially how things were between us when we first met."

"That's in the past now." Elphaba said as she smiled softly and stroked Glinda's cheek. "I'm lucky as well to have you."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Glinda said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Glinda, you shouldn't be thanking me. I couldn't get the justice you deserve today." Elphaba said with sad eyes.

"You did all you could, its not your fault Morrible is a blind cow." Glinda said which gained a smile from Elphaba.

"I still think I could have..." Elphaba started.

"You did all you could." Glinda said sternly. "At least you tried, which is more then enough for me."

Elphaba starred into the blue eyes she first feel in love with and knew that Glinda was being honest. She didn't know what else to say to the blonde so instead she leaned in and gave Glinda a kiss that expressed everything. They would have kept on kissing if it wasn't for Glinda's stomach growling.

"Hungry are we?" Elphaba said breathlessly with a chuckle.

"A little." Glinda said with a slight blush.

"Come on, we'll get something from the cafe and bring it back here." Elphaba said just as a knock was heard.

Elphaba and Glinda looked at each other with confused faces. "Who is it?" Elphaba asked.

"Room service!" Answered the voice which both girls immediately recognized and made them smile.

"We didn't order any room service!" Glinda yelled back deciding to tease the other person.

"Come on, its heavy. Besides I brought dessert too." Said the voice which caused Glinda to rip the door open.

"Hey Fiyero, hi Valina. Come on in." Glinda said with a smile as the two walked into the room each carrying a tray full of food.

"So now you open the door huh? Because I brought food?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course not, we were just playing with you. We recognized your voice right away." Glinda simply said.

"Hello Valina and Fiyero, you know you didn't have to bring food with you to visit." Elphaba said.

"We know, we just figured you two hadn't eaten and probably didn't want to leave the room." Valina explained.

"Well thank you very much we appreciate it." Glinda said as Elphaba nodded in agreement.

Glinda conjured a small table with four chairs and the group sat down and ate while making jokes and generally having a good time.

xxxxx

After the meal the Fiyero and Valina talked about anything and everything, except for the one subject no one wanted to think about let alone talk about, Ridal.

"Well its getting late, I think I'm going to call it a night." Valina said standing up. "Come on genius, lets go."

"Who says I want to leave as well, mother?" Fiyero asked.

"I did. Now come on." Valina said tugging at Fiyero's arm.

"Fine. Goodnight Glinda, goodnight artichoke." Fiyero said with a chuckle.

"Goodnight straw for brains." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Goodnight you two." Valina said with a laugh.

"Good night!" Glinda cheerfully said.

"They're funny together. They are always teasing each other." Glinda said when Fiyero and Valina left.

"Yes they are, which may be a bad thing considering all the names they'll probably call each other." Elphaba said shaking her head, all the while with a smile on her face.

The two girlfriends decided to clean up afterwards, which led Elphaba to taking the empty dishes to the hallway to be picked up and Glinda conjuring the table and chairs away.

"I'm beat." Glinda said after cleaning up.

"Why don't you get ready for bed then?" Elphaba suggested.

"That sounds good, I'll be out in a while." Glinda said before she left to the bathroom while Elphaba got out a book and began reading.

When Glinda was finished bathing and changing into her night dress, Elphaba took a bath and changed as well. Once she exited the bathroom she saw Glinda sitting at her vanity combing her hair. She watched the blonde for awhile just soaking in her features until he decided to make her presence known by walking up behind Glinda and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said with a happy smile.

"Hi Lyndie." Elphaba said which made Glinda smile as she remembered her newly acquired nickname.

"I like that." Glinda said as her stood up and turned in Elphaba's arms. "The new nickname you gave me."

"Well I thought since you made a nickname out of my name that I should make one out of yours." Elphaba said before she leaned down to give Glinda a kiss.

"Mmm... well I like it, and your kisses." Glinda said before wrapping her arms around Elphaba and drawing her into another, longer kiss.

"Its late and you said you were tired." Elphaba said as she slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm not tired anymore." Glinda said, but no sooner did she try to stifle a yawn.

"Yes you are, come on." Elphaba said with a small grin and led the blonde to her bed.

Elphaba pulled back Glinda's frilly pink covers and let the smaller girl slide in before pulling the covers back up.

"Goodnight my sweet." Elphaba said after kissing Glinda on the forehead and getting up to blow out the candles and lamps in the room.

"You're not staying with me tonight?" Glinda asked with a pout.

"No, it wouldn't be proper." Elphaba said with a smile when she saw the pout on her girlfriend's lips. "Besides I'm right here if you need anything."

"What if I need you?" Glinda asked.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Elphaba said as she walked back and sat at the edge of Glinda's bed.

"Will you at least sing me to sleep?" Glinda asked as she grabbed Elphaba's hand to make sure the green girl wouldn't leave.

"Of course." Elphaba said as she leaned over and gave Glinda a small kiss.

 _"Come with me my love,_  
 _To the sea, the sea of love._

 _I want to tell you,_  
 _how much, I love you._

 _Do you remember, when we met,_  
 _That's the day I knew you were my pet._

 _I wanna tell you,_  
 _how much, I love you."_

When Elphaba finished singing the song she saw that Glinda was breathing softly and the grip on her hand had loosened.

"Goodnight love." Elphaba whispered as she gently kissed Glinda's forehead before she went and blew out the lamps and candles.

When Elphaba finally laid down in bed she sighed and thought over what happened that day. She no longer blamed herself, seeing as Glinda didn't hold any blame on her and only saw that Ridal would get what was coming to him. She knew from now on that they would have to be careful when out in public, but she promised herself that she would try her hardest to protect her girlfriend. The thought of Glinda being her girlfriend made her smile and feel warm and happy inside, something she had never experienced before in her 18 years of life.

The thought of Glinda caused Elphaba to think about the song she sang to Glinda just moments before, and the meaning behind some of the words. One of the lyrics said, 'I want to tell you, how much I love you.'

'I know the feelings I have for Glinda are deep but do I love her?' She silently asked herself.

'Can you live without her?' Her mind asked her back. Ever since she was young she would have discussions with herself inside her head being that there really wasn't anyone else around to talk to.

'Of course not, she means everything to me.' She answered.

'Do you think she loves you back?' Her mind asked again.

'I don't know, it may still be too early in the relationship to call what we feel love.' She answered thinking of how Glinda might feel.

'Well you'll never know, until you go and find out yourself.' Her mind told her.

With that thought in her head Elphaba kept thinking that maybe it might be too soon to tell Glinda that she loved her... no that she was in love with her. But the possibility of the blonde loving her back and actually saying it, gave Elphaba butterflies in her stomach.

'I may not tell Glinda that I love her tomorrow or the day after that, but if I keep feeling the way I do now, I will definitely say it to her someday.' Elphaba thought in her head which caused a big smile to break out on her face.

Elphaba gave Glinda one last look and saw the peace on her blonde girlfriend's face. She closed her eyes and softly drifted to sleep thinking of all the possible scenarios of her and Glinda in the future.

 **A/N #2: AWWWWWW! Brownie points to whoever can guess the song (No Google!), double brownies for the specific singer. Hint: Orange Tic-tacs.**

 **Hit that review button! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Only a few more chapters left in this story, I'm really shooting for 20 chapters at least though so we'll see. Also I have been getting asked if I'm going to continue this story so let me know in the reviews or PMs if you guys would enjoy a sequel or not. As usual a big shoutout to evilregal07, Wicked Fan, Doglover645, and Jojothetacocat for their amazing reviews :) And for the song in the previous chapter, no one was able to figure it out :( It was "Sea of Love" by Cat Power from the Juno movie. Anyway...On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 _'I may not tell Glinda that I love her tomorrow or the day after that, but if I keep feeling the way I do now, I will definitely say it to her someday.' Elphaba thought in her head which caused a big smile to break out on her face._

 _Elphaba gave Glinda one last look and saw the peace on her blonde girlfriend's face. She closed her eyes and softly drifted to sleep thinking of all the possible scenarios of her and Glinda in the future._

* * *

The next morning Elphaba was slowly waking up because she felt something brush against her forehead. She felt the same sensation on her cheek and swiped at her face when she felt it again on her nose. It wasn't until she heard giggling that she opened her eyes to see a very happy blonde smiling down at her.

"Morning Elphie!" Glinda said in her usual bubbly mood.

"Morning Lyndie." Elphaba said with a small smile as Glinda leaned down to give her a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, I dreamt about you again." Glinda replied.

"I dreamt about you too. Must be something in the air." Elphaba said with a chuckle.

"Well whatever it is, I like it. A lot." Glinda said as she engaged Elphaba into a passionate kiss, only to break apart when her stomach growled.

Elphaba laughed quietly. "Your stomach doesn't like to be ignored, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Glinda said with a pout that Elphaba kissed away.

"Well lets get ready, because I would like to take you to breakfast. Maybe as an official first date?" Elphaba said the last part quietly, feeling shy.

"Alright. I'd like that." Glinda said with a smile feeling giddy at the thought of going on a date with the green beauty. "You use the bathroom first while I figure out what to wear."

"Ok." Elphaba said as she grabbed her clothes and left to the bathroom.

When she came back out, her hair was still slightly wet and she had a smile on her face when she saw a blonde blur running around the room getting things here and there.

"Oh Elphie you're done, good. I'll be out in no time." Glinda said as she past Elphaba, gave her a kiss, and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Elphaba could only chuckle and shake her head wondering how she could have such a hyper, bubbly small blonde for a girlfriend that she hated only months before.

She figured Fiyero and Valina would stop by to see them so she wrote them a quick note telling them about their plans. She also figured that Glinda would be awhile getting ready and decided to study a little bit while she had the time.

About 30 minutes later Elphaba heard Glinda humming as she came out of the bathroom so she closed her books and turned around.

What she didn't expect to find was Glinda clad only in a plush white towel with wet hair and water droplets glistening on her skin. Elphaba's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and for the first time in her life she was speechless.

"Hey Elphie, I'm almost done ok?" Glinda said walking to her bed where her clothes were.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked when she didn't receive an answer. She turned to see her green girlfriend with her jaw open and her eyes gazing all over Glinda's body.

"Elphie!" Glinda said loudly with a smile that snapped Elphaba out of her trance.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." Elphaba said with a blush when she realized she had been caught staring.

"Its ok, as long as you only stare at my body." Glinda said as she slowly walked over to Elphaba, seductively biting her bottom lip.

"Uh... of course." Elphaba said as her breath hitched and she swallowed hard at the sight of an almost naked Glinda coming towards her.

"Good." Glinda said stopping in front of Elphaba and giving her a kiss that would have made her knees buckle if she wasn't already sitting.

"I promise only 10 more minutes and I'll be ready to go." Glinda said when she broke away from the kiss, before she turned and left with her clothes to the bathroom again.

Elphaba was left breathing hard, her heart hammering in her chest, and shaking her head to get rid of the daze the blonde left her in.

xxxxx

After the shower incident and Glinda finally announcing that she was ready,she and Elphaba left the room hand in hand heading to breakfast.

When Glinda felt herself being led in the opposite direction of the cafe she looked at Elphaba questionly and said, "Elphie where are we going? The cafe is this way."

"We're going to a little restaurant I saw nearby when I first arrived at Shiz." Elphaba answered knowing it would please the blonde.

"Ok! I can't wait." Glinda said as she almost skipped to the restaurant, causing Elphaba to laugh out loud.

The girls came to a place called 'Over The Rainbow' which seemed to be a quiet, romantic, and private restaurant. The girls entered to see a young man behind a small desk.

"Hi, welcome to 'Over The Rainbow.' Party for two?" He asked looking mostly at Glinda with lust.

"Yes please." Elphaba said sternly, instantly seeing the look in his eyes.

"Right this way." He said as he noticed Elphaba glaring at him. So he cleared his throat and led them to a small table that was set on the back patio overlooking the rest of the city.

"Here you go." The host said as he gave them their menus averting his eyes from both girls. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy." And with that he left quickly.

Glinda who saw the whole scene started giggling once the young man left.

"What's so funny?" Elphaba asked with an amused look.

"You were jealous of the way he was looking at me." Glinda said through giggles.

"I was not." Elphaba said seriously.

"You were too." Glinda said with her giggles slowing.

"Well he should learned to be more respectful around women. Instead of looking at you like you were a piece of meat." Elphaba said.

"Its ok, because I'll always have you to protect me from men like him." Glinda said with a smile.

"Yes you will." Elphaba said with one of her rare bright smiles at the thought of ALWAYS being with Glinda.

5 minutes later a young women with straight red hair and green eyes came to their table and said with a smile, "Hi my name is Amala and I'll be your waitress, what can I get you today?"

The girls put in their orders and in no time they were eating their long awaited breakfast. Both kept looking up and giving each other loving glances or small smiles and then continued eating.

"How's your meal my sweet?" Elphaba asked halfway through the meal.

"Its delicious. How about you?" Glinda asked back.

"Great. This place sure was a good choice."

"Yes it was, thank you." Glinda said as she reached across the table and held Elphaba's hand.

"You're very welcome." Elphaba said with a smile before she remembered something important. "Glinda, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Of course Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"Its about Ridal." Elphaba said with a frown. "We need to be very cautious from now on."

"I understand. I would hate for something to happen to you as well." Glinda said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm more worried about you. But still no matter what we stay together and if not we stay with someone at all times." Elphaba said already working out schedules and people she could spend time with if need be.

"I agree, we could always stay in a group with Fiyero and Valina being that we have the same classes with both or one of them." Glinda said.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Besides I'm sure our bodyguard Fiyero will hardly leave our sides." Elphaba said with a grin while Glinda giggled. "And Valina is just as protective of us as Fiyero."

"I really like the fact that we have friends that we can count on and accept us as a couple." Glinda said with a bright smile.

"Me too, my sweet. Me too." Elphaba responded with a happy look on her face, thinking that for the first time in her life she had people that truly cared for her, no matter what.

xxxxx

After breakfast both girls took a walk around the neighborhood, just talking and laughing with each other at any given opportunity. Eventually they entered a park and stopped at a small pond that was further inside, to rest and relax.

Elphaba spotted a tree that gave plenty of shade, so she walked over to it and sat on the ground leaning her back against it while Glinda sat in front of Elphaba with her back against the brunette's chest. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and put her chin on Glinda's

shoulder breathing in the scent of Gillikin Rose. Glinda put her small hands on top of larger green ones and smiled at the warm feeling that settled in her chest as she sat there enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked after awhile of comfortable silence.

"Yes?" Elphaba answered.

"You don't know how happy, loved, and safe I feel right now with you holding me like this." Glinda said with her smile returning to her face.

"You don't know how... how... I can't even describe how I feel right now with you." Elphaba said as Glinda giggled, which caused her to smile.

"Well if you can't tell me, the least you could do is show me." Glinda said as she turned to look at Elphaba.

All light heartedness was gone when bright blue eyes locked with soulful brown ones. Each stared into the others eyes for what felt like an eternity until slowly they leaned in and shared a kiss that expressed every feeling and emotion that they were feeling.

They broke apart from the kiss when air became a necessity but leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Wow." Glinda said breathlessly.

"Wow indeed." Elphaba said with a slight chuckle that resulted in them both laughing.

After the laughing ceased both girls leaned in to share another kiss, oblivious that someone was watching them.

xxxxx

Ridal was standing behind a tree feeling more angry and jealous then he had in his entire life. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the girl he was supposed to have was kissing the girl he couldn't stand. He wanted nothing more then to pull Glinda away and get rid of her for good and have Elphaba for himself. But he knew that the green girl would never forgive him if something happened to the small blonde. So with a evil grin he knew one way that could get Glinda out of the picture and still get Elphaba to love him.

 **A/N #2: Uh oh! Its on now lol **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not posting in a long time, my personal life got in the way but its better now so I finally found the time to upload a new chapter. Big thanks to evilregal07, Wicked Fan, and Doglover645 for consistently reviewing :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 _After the laughing ceased both girls leaned in to share another kiss, oblivious that someone was watching them._

 _xxxxx_

 _Ridal was standing behind a tree feeling more angry and jealous then he had in his entire life. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the girl he was supposed to have was kissing the girl he couldn't stand. He wanted nothing more then to pull Glinda away and get rid of her for good and have Elphaba for himself. But he knew that the green girl would never forgive him if something happened to the small blonde. So with a evil grin he knew one way that could get Glinda out of the picture and still get Elphaba to love him._

* * *

For the next 2 months Elphaba and Glinda spent every waking moment together, however neither saying 'I love you' in the fear that the other wouldn't reciprocate the affection.

They would eat their meals either in their room or in the cafe, hardly in the latter though. This was due to Pfannee and Shenshen still making it a point to question Glinda on her friendship with Elphaba, but the blonde would always ignore them. They spent their evenings studying or doing homework, which afterwards Elphaba would sing, caress or gently kiss Glinda to sleep.

The only thing they didn't do was announce their relationship in public, for fear that they would be cruelly ridiculed. However, they found comfort in socializing with Valina and Fiyero, when he wasn't in detention, because of their acceptance of them as a couple.

Both Elphaba and Glinda continued on with their normal classes as well as their Sorcery classes with Morrible, although they hated the Sorcery classes. More like hated the Headmistress because of her unfair ruling for Ridal, but continued on with everything. As for Ridal, they had not seen or heard from him since the day Elphaba confronted him, which both girls were grateful for.

On the last day of Fiyero's detention, Elphaba and Glinda decided to take Fiyero and Valina out to thank them for everything they did for them and also because it wasn't a school night.

They arrived at the local bar and found a table, which was hard considering the place was packed with other locals and Shiz students celebrating the end of another week.

"Alright Yero, anything you want is on us." Elphaba said with a smile. "What'll it be?"

"Um... a Munchkinland Lager please." Fiyero said with a happy look on his face.

"Coming right up. What about you Valina?" Elphaba said as she looked at the other brunette.

"Oh I can get my own drink, its ok." Valina said as she stood.

"Nonsense. You two have been there for Elphie and I during everything." Glinda said trying to convince Valina. "Its the least we could do."

"Fine when you put it that way... red wine please." Valina said as she sat back down touched by Glinda's words. "Thanks blondie and green bean."

"You're welcome." Glinda giggled as she and Elphaba went to get the drinks at the bar.

"Boy am I glad to be over and done with the whole detention thing." Fiyero said to no one in particular.

"Yeah I can imagine." Valina said while she put her hand on top of Fiyero's. "But honestly, you did a real good thing defending Elphaba the way you did." She continued softly giving Fiyero a small smile.

"Thanks." Fiyero said as he look at Valina but then looked down at their hands.

"Oh... umm..." Valina stuttered as she quickly withdrew her hand when she noticed what she did. "I mean... you know for someone being so stupid, you did something smart for a change." She said trying to rescue herself.

"Yeah thanks for the compliment snob." Fiyero said as he blushed and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hey why are you so red?" Elphaba asked as she and Glinda made it back to the table with everyone's drinks in hand.

"Nothing, its just a little warm in here." Fiyero said as Elphaba gave him his beer and he chugged it halfway. "Much better."

"Ok." Elphaba said slowly when she saw this but shrugged it off and shook her head.

"So Elphaba, what did you and Glinda get to drink?" Valina asked a few minutes later.

"I got red wine, the same as you, and Glinda had to go with something as girly and pink as she is." Elphaba said with a smirk when Glinda playfully swatted at her, that cause Fiyero to laugh.

"What's that?" Valina asked as she looked at Glinda.

"An Ozmopolitan." Glinda said with a smile that caused Valina to smile as well.

The group spent the next hour just laughing and talking about all the things that happened to them during the week, basically just enjoying their time together amongst friends. They kept drinking and after awhile Elphaba could feel herself laughing more, Glinda being extra touchy with Elphaba, Fiyero slurring his words, and Valina dancing in her seat.

"Come on Elphie lets dance." Glinda announced when she saw Valina dancing along to the music in her seat.

"Um... can I sit this one out? I'm not that great of a dancer." Elphaba said as Glinda pouted.

"Fine, come on Val lets go." Glinda said as she grabbed Valina's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Wow, she sure does what she wants. Huh Elphaba buddy old pal?" Fiyero said as he slung his arm around green shoulders.

"Yeah she sure does." Elphaba said distractedly, because she was watching her blonde girlfriend gracefully move and sway to the upbeat music with Valina. She was mesmerized by the way she was moving and even though she didn't want to admit it, slightly aroused.

"Earth to Elphaba." Fiyero said as he snapped his fingers in front of Elphaba when he noticed the dazed look on her face. When he didn't get a response, he said louder, "Elphaba!"

"What?!" Elphaba said as she jumped from being startled, but quickly turned a darker green when she was caught staring.

"Come on lets go dance too." Fiyero said with a grin when he noticed Elphaba was watching Glinda and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed as she saw her girlfriend. "Dance with me."

"I don't know if I'll be good." Elphaba said feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, pretend it just us in our room." Glinda said as she and Elphaba moved together to the music.

Fiyero and Valina, seeing that they had no choice in partners but with each other, shrugged and danced together.

Glinda noticed that Elphaba was a really good dancer despite the brunette's opinions. So feeling extra flirtatious, she moved closer to Elphaba and subtly rubbed her body against the green girl's. Elphaba felt her breath hitch and wanted nothing more then to kiss the blonde, but controlled herself.

After the song was over everyone felt a whole lot sober and headed back to the table to sit down to talk some more.

"I'm going for drinks again, anyone want a refill." Elphaba said as she stood up.

"I do!" Fiyero said right away.

"I'd like one too. Thanks." Valina said with a laugh from Fiyero's reaction.

"Alright, Glinda?" Elphaba asked with a smile.

"I'm good, but I do have to use the restroom." Glinda said as she stood. "I'll be back."

Glinda went the restroom and was exiting when she felt herself being pulled into a dark hallway and a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Stop moving or I'll gut you right now." Ridal whispered in Glinda's ear as she struggled to get free.

"Much better." He said when she stopped fighting him.

"Now I'm going to make this short and sweet. I want you to break up with Elphaba, that's right I know about you two." Ridal continued as Glinda gasped.

"I want you to break it off and tell her you never loved her or else I'll kill her. If you tell her about this conversation, I'll kill her. If she doesn't believe a word you say and still continues to see you, I'll kill her." Ridal said as tears started to form in Glinda's eyes. "And don't think that I won't do it either, if I can't have her then no one will either. And I always get what I want. Now be a good girl and go back to your little party, but don't draw attention to yourself because I'll be watching you." And with that Ridal let Glinda go.

"And one more thing." Ridal said as Glinda stopped in her tracks when she heard him speak again, but kept her back to him. "It better be done by tomorrow or else it'll be your fault for the death of your precious Elphie."

Glinda left thinking of what she had to do and how it was going to kill her, but for the sake of her girlfriend she would end their relationship. She wanted nothing more then to run into strong emerald arms and cry, but knew she couldn't or else Elphaba would be the one to pay.

'What am I going to do?' Glinda desperately asked herself in her head.

xxxxx

After the incident with Ridal Glinda joined the rest of the group but was in a daze, that Elphaba contributed to the alcohol. So after Fiyero started to fall from his seat, they all decided to leave back to their respected rooms.

First Valina and Elphaba helped a drunk and stumbling Fiyero to his room, where his roommate took over once he saw what was happening. Then Elphaba and Glinda escorted Valina back to her room before they headed up to their own room.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my sweet?" Elphaba asked as they walked through the door.

"Yes, it was fun." Glinda said monotone.

"Are you ok?" Elphaba asked after she closed and locked the door and gathered the blonde in her arms and looked down at her.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all." Glinda said, not being able to look into Elphaba's eyes.

"Alright, why don't you get ready for bed?" Elphaba said as she let go and watched the blonde enter the bathroom.

When Glinda came out and Elphaba entered the bathroom, she immediately started crying on her bed. She didn't know how she was going to break up with Elphaba, but she knew that if she didn't then Ridal would kill Elphaba and she couldn't let that happen. She cried until there were no more tears left and fell asleep thinking about how she was going to break the green beauty's heart first thing tomorrow.

Elphaba exited the bathroom and saw that Glinda was asleep on top of the covers. She smiled as she carefully moved Glinda under the covers and stared at her for a few moments.

'By Oz she's beautiful.' She thought.

Elphaba traced every shape on Glinda's face with her eyes and locked it away for memory. Everything from the curly tousled gold curls and creamy pale skin to the small button nose and slightly parted pouty lips. Elphaba realized in that exact moment that every feeling she had for the blonde all led to one conclusion, she was completely and unconditionally in love with her. Which meant that she knew in her heart that she was ready to tell Glinda everything she felt for her.

'Tomorrow.' She thought to herself with a bright smile. 'Tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'll tell Glinda that I love her.'

With that thought, Elphaba laid down and was instantly asleep dreaming of how Glinda would tell her that she loved her back.

 **A/N #2: Once again guys, sorry for the delay and hopefully it doesn't happen again. Please review to make me happy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Just when I said I wasn't going to take a long break, I go and do it again. So sorry everyone but life once again got in the way and the holidays aren't helping either. But on the plus side I have the rest of the story uploaded so now I can just post new chapters :) But I can't forget to give recognition to evilregal07, TheSacredEntei, Viviane Ravenheart, Wicked Fan, and love2read20 for their wonderful and scary reviews lol. Hope you guys enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 _Elphaba traced every shape on Glinda's face with her eyes and locked it away for memory. Everything from the curly tousled gold curls and creamy pale skin to the small button nose and slightly parted pouty lips. Elphaba realized in that exact moment that every feeling she had for the blonde all led to one conclusion, she was completely and unconditionally in love with her. Which meant that she knew in her heart that she was ready to tell Glinda everything she felt for her._

 _'Tomorrow.' She thought to herself with a bright smile. 'Tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'll tell Glinda that I love her.'_

 _With that thought, Elphaba laid down and was instantly asleep dreaming of how Glinda would tell her that she loved her back._

* * *

Glinda was awake the next morning before the sun had risen, which she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She stared at the ceiling and would occasionally glance at Elphaba as well.

Every time Elphaba would smile at whatever she was dreaming about, Glinda's chest would tighten and tears would fall from her eyes. She knew what she was going to say and it was eating away at her. She wished that last night was just a dream and she could wake up feeling those strong green arms around her. But the slight headache she currently had, that she always got from drinking the night before, was there reminding her that everything Ridal said really happened.

She knew that everything that she was about to do would break the green girl's heart and it made the blonde feel like a monster.

Glinda was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Elphaba wake up.

"Glinda." Elphaba said after stretching and yawning.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said again, but still no answer. "Glinda!"

Glinda was finally brought out of her head when she heard her name. "Huh?" She said when she looked at the source of the sound.

"Are you ok? You seemed to be thinking of something pretty hard." Elphaba said as she got up from bed and walked to Glinda's bed.

"I'm fine, just have a little headache." Glinda said as she sat up in bed.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?" Elphaba said reaching out to touch Glinda's cheek.

"I'm fine. I just need a hot bath." Glinda said as she moved away from Elphaba's hand and turned away because she couldn't stand seeing the concern in the brunette's brown eyes.

"Ok, well let me go run you that bath." Elphaba said with a smile as she stood.

"No its fine. I'll do it." Glinda said as she almost ran to the bathroom to buy herself some time before breaking up with Elphaba. She lost her nerve when Elphaba smiled and needed to regain her courage.

Elphaba was left sitting on Glinda's bed with a confused expression on her face due to the blonde's strange behavior, but she thought it was because of her hangover.

So Elphaba decided to get dress and make both beds, before cleaning the room a little, to free up the rest of the day. She was nervous because when Glinda came out of the bathroom she was going to tell her she loved her. Hopefully, afterwards take her to the same restaurant they went to

for their first date.

xxxxx

After almost an hour Glinda could no longer keep stalling, so she took a deep breath, told herself that what she was about to do was for Elphaba, and opened the door.

"I was wondering when you were coming out." Elphaba said as she closed her book and stood from her desk.

"I was just thinking again, that's all." Glinda said surprisingly calm as Elphaba made her way to stand in front of her.

"Anything I can help you with? Perhaps this?" Elphaba asked as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and leaned down to kiss her.

"Um... no." Glinda said as she turned her face and stepped out of the comforting embrace. "Uh... Elphaba we uh... we need to talk."

"Ok, what's on your mind?" Elphaba said as she tried to shake off the feeling of rejection when Glinda moved away from her.

"I um... I don't... I don't think its going to work between us." Glinda said all the while looking at the ground, afraid that if she look at the green beauty she would lose it and start to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked with a small frown.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." Glinda said trying to look anywhere besides Elphaba.

"What? Glinda, where is this coming from?" Elphaba said completely confused.

"Last night when we were out it hit me that I'm not ready to settle down with someone. I want to be able to go out and have fun without having to worry that my girlfriend is there." Glinda said pacing around the room while Elphaba watched.

"You can still go out and have fun, and I don't need to be there if it makes you uncomfortable." Elphaba said.

"No. I need to be free. I'm sorry Elphaba, but I want to break up with you." Glinda said when she came to a stop in the middle of the room with her back facing Elphaba.

"What?" Elphaba said as she felt her stomach drop and chest tighten. "Glinda? Look at me."

Glinda wanted to break down and cry right then and there when she heard the rejected tone in Elphaba's voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned, but kept her eyes still planted to the ground.

"Look at me." Elphaba said firmly.

Glinda finally looked into Elphaba's eyes. When she saw the hurt, confusion, and fear in those bottomless brown eyes, she literally felt her heart break.

"Do you mean it? Do you really not want to be with me?" Elphaba asked trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Yes." Glinda said softly once again looking to the floor.

"Glinda, look at me!" Elphaba exclaimed making Glinda jump. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to be with me." She said again much softer then before.

Glinda looked up, saw Elphaba with tears in her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I don't want to be with you."

"You're lying." Elphaba said feeling like her world was falling apart.

"No I'm not." Glinda said as seriously as she could.

"Yes you are, the Glinda I know wouldn't do something like this." Elphaba said putting her hands and Glinda's shoulders.

"Well then you obviously don't know me." Glinda said backing away only to have Elphaba come even closer.

"Glinda you don't mean this, think about what you're saying." Elphaba said as she backed Glinda to the wall and wouldn't let her move.

"I do know what I'm saying." Glinda said. Then she thought of only one way to really get the brunette to believe her lie. "Besides a girl like me can never be accepted if I'm with someone like you."

Elphaba was truly shocked. "I thought you changed. I thought your social reputation didn't mean anything to you anymore."

"Well I was fooling myself. At first my reputation didn't matter, but I miss it and you were only dragging me down." Glinda said still keeping her serious facade intact. "I mean who could love a green toad like you?"

Elphaba let the tears that she had been holding back finally fall silently. She backed away from the blonde feeling like her world was falling apart. She turned her back against Glinda and took a few steps away.

Glinda's heart was screaming at her to tell Elphaba the truth, when she saw this. She reached out her hand to touch the taller girl's shoulder, but her head told her to not do it, so she withdrew her hand.

"Elphaba?" Glinda finally asked, not being able to take the silence anymore.

Elphaba said nothing as she walked to the door. She opened it, but stopped before closing it to turn and look at Glinda. "And don't worry, this 'toad' will no longer drag you down from being the socialite you were meant to be."

When the door was closed, Glinda fe;l to her knees and curled into a ball, crying her heart out. She knew she would never be the same again after what she just did. Even though she knew Elphaba wouldn't be harmed by Ridal, she still felt the intense hurt and heartbreak all because of what he wanted.

Glinda thought about all the good times she had with Elphaba and cried even harder when she knew that she would no longer have those moments with her again. No more snuggling in bed talking late at night, no more sweet kisses, no more beautiful songs before bed, no more bright smiles, no more of her Elphie.

And in that moment she realized that not only was she in love with the green girl, but that she would never be able to say it to Elphaba. She cried until she felt herself drifting to sleep on the floor still curled into a ball whispering the same phrase over and over, "I'm sorry."

xxxxx

Elphaba didn't know where she was going once she left the room. She just kept walking as far away from the blonde as possible. Away from the lies, away from the fake smiles and fake kisses, and away from the feelings she felt so strongly for Glinda. Elphaba kept going until she came to the park and eventually the pond where she brought Glinda after their first date.

She let herself cry for the first time in as long as she could remember, she never knew her heart could hurt as much as it was right then and there. She wanted to wake up from this bad dream and just start the day over. Better yet she wanted to go back to the day she and Glinda first kissed and make it never happen. Elphaba knew now that it was better to be jealous of Fiyero and Glinda then to have her heart broken by the blonde.

'Of course someone like Glinda could never love you.' Elphaba thought. 'You're a beast, what's there to love?'

Elphaba had been called many names before that she learned to just ignore, but when Glinda said them, she felt hurt. Instead of ignoring them like her head was telling her to do, she was crying with her knees hugged to her chest.

After awhile Elphaba's tears stopped and she felt numb and void of any emotions. She should have seen that getting too close to Glinda was a bad idea, that being happy wouldn't last.

Because there was an unwritten rule that Elphaba Thropp couldn't be happy for too long. In her mind, she wasn't worthy of love and happiness.

xxxxx

Waiting outside Crage Hall, watching from a distance, Ridal saw Elphaba leave. When he saw the look on the girl's face he knew that Glinda had just broke the news to her.

"Good girl, Glinda." Ridal said out loud to himself with a smirk.

He saw that Elphaba kept walking in a certain direction and decided to follow her. He followed her into the park, saw her stop at a small pond, and waited behind a little when he saw her breakdown. Ridal never had any feelings of guilt at what Elphaba must be going through, instead he was only excited at the possibility of being their to comfort the brunette.

When Elphaba's crying looked to be slowing and she looked straight ahead at the lake, he strode towards her trying not to make any noise.

"Elphaba?" Ridal said softly to not scare her.

When he didn't get a response he moved closer and tried again. "Elphaba?"

Upon hearing her name Elphaba turned to see Ridal smiling softly at her.

 **A/N #2: Don't hate me! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'm actually updating when I said I would :o It's a miracle! lol Shout out to evilregal07, Viviane Ravenheart, love2read20, and Wicked Fan for their amazing, and sometimes scary, reviews :p Only 5 more chapters left! :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

 _He saw that Elphaba kept walking in a certain direction and decided to follow her. He followed her into the park, saw her stop at a small pond, and waited behind a little when he saw her breakdown. Ridal never had any feelings of guilt at what Elphaba must be going through, instead he was only excited at the possibility of being their to comfort the brunette._

 _When Elphaba's crying looked to be slowing and she looked straight ahead at the lake, he strode towards her trying not to make any noise._

 _"Elphaba?" Ridal said softly to not scare her._

 _When he didn't get a response he moved closer and tried again. "Elphaba?"_

 _Upon hearing her name Elphaba turned to see Ridal smiling softly at her._

* * *

Elphaba knew deep inside that she should say something to Ridal, to tell him to get lost but she was in a somewhat catatonic state. So instead she just turned her head to look back out at the water.

Ridal saw Elphaba turn back around at so he stepped in front of her line of sight and asked again, "Are you alright?"

Elphaba looked up again and answered in a dull, calm voice. "Go away Ridal, I don't feel like talking right now."

"Well you look like someone just stole your dog." Ridal said sitting down. Elphaba didn't say anything, instead she just stared at Ridal's green eyes with her lifeless brown ones.

When about a minute passed and the two just kept staring at one another, did Ridal speak again. "Honestly Elphaba, you don't look so good."

'Tell him to leave! Don't you remember what he did to Glinda?!' The voice in Elphaba's head exclaimed. 'Glinda...' Elphaba thought as she felt her heart clench at the thought of the small blonde.

"Does this has something to due with your girlfriend?" Ridal asked trying to keep the venom out of his voice by the mere mention of the blonde girl.

"How did you know about Glinda and I?" Elphaba asked still in a monotone voice.

"I figured the way you two were always together and how protective you were of her that there was something more then just a friendship going on." Ridal explained smoothly.

"Well, we're not together anymore." Elphaba said softly, but her head was questioning her, 'Why are you telling him this?'

"What do you mean?" Ridal asked pretending to be innocent.

"Glinda said... wait, Ridal what are you even doing here?" Elphaba asked wondering why he was there.

"I followed you here, I saw you leave your dorm building not looking so good and I was concerned." Ridal said while Elphaba's head said, 'This doesn't sound right, say something.'

"Oh." Was all Elphaba said as she looked down in her lap and stare at her hands.

"So what happened?" Ridal pried, sounding interested.

"She said... she told me... she just made a mistake by tricking herself into liking me." Elphaba said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Elphaba." Ridal said as he lifted the brunette's chin with his fingers. "I tried to warn you."

"What?" Elphaba said slightly confused by him. The voice in her head was becoming more urgent, 'Don't let him touch you Elphaba.'

"That was why I told Glinda to stay away from you. I knew she would hurt you one way or another." Ridal said looking deeply into Elphaba's eyes as she pulled away from his touch. "I tried to protect you."

"You still hurt her though." Elphaba said with conflicting emotions.

"I know, and it was wrong of me to do that. But I just couldn't bare the thought of her hurting you. Yet she still managed to cause you harm." Ridal said trying to sound as comforting as possible. "Think about it though Elphaba, she never loved you... not the way I do."

Elphaba didn't know what to think or feel at that moment. She was still on an emotional rollercoaster from earlier that morning and what Ridal was telling her was making her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to tell Ridal off and run back to her dorm but at the same time she wanted to believe that he was looking out for her when he hurt Glinda.

Elphaba finally stood up and started pacing. Ridal followed her and stayed back a little to watch her.

"I can't think properly right now Ridal, leave me be." Elphaba said.

"Please Elphaba, believe me when I say that I truly care about you and that we belong together. Not you and Glinda." Ridal said feeling uneasy that the green girl might come to her senses.

"But... I..." Elphaba tried explaining her thought out loud but couldn't.

"Elphaba, please lets go somewhere more private to talk. It would make me feel better knowing that you were safe where I can see you while you work out everything in your head." Ridal said as her grabbed Elphaba's shoulders to stop her from pacing.

'No, Elphaba don't do it. You still don't trust him.' Her head tried to reason with her.

"Please?" Ridal said with a small smile.

Elphaba was confused by what her head was telling her and by her numb emotions still in place. 'Think of what he might do to you.'

After a few quiet moments Elphaba looked at Ridal still unsure about everything, but also still slightly catatonic and said, "Fine, I'll go with you."

Ridal smiled and reached for Elphaba's hand, but she moved away. Instead he just nodded and walked next to her as they left the park, happy that he finally was able to get the green girl alone to himself.

xxxxx

Glinda was still asleep, dreaming that Elphaba was studying while she got to stare at her. She then heard knocking on the door.

"Elphie, someone's at the door." Glinda said still in her dreamlike state as there was another knock and still no response from the taller girl.

"Come in." Glinda said as she figured Elphaba was probably in the restroom.

"Good morning!" Said Valina happily followed by a less then happy looking Fiyero.

"Morning." Glinda said as she opened her eyes and sat up, suddenly remembering everything that happened earlier that day and froze.

"So... guess which brainiac is a little more than hung over?" Valina said with a huge smile as she sat on Glinda's bed.

"Can you please keep your voice down?" Fiyero said from his spot on Elphaba's bed, while he held his head in his hands.

"Anyway, he wanted to say he was an ass and..." Valina trailed off when she saw that Glinda was on the floor with her eyes and nose red from obviously crying. "Glinda, what's wrong?"

Glinda who had been staring off into space turned to look at Valina when she felt the girl kneel next to her.

"Glinda, what's the matter?" Fiyero said forgetting all about his hangover and noticing the green girl wasn't in the room. "Where's Elphaba?"

"I... she..." Glinda said with tears filling her eyes and her bottom lip trembling.

"What, what is it?" Valina asked in a comforting tone.

Glinda didn't know whether or not she should tell the everything that Ridal had forced her to do to Elphaba. She didn't want harm done to the brunette but she also needed to get it off her chest.

Finally Glinda knew that she couldn't go through with losing Elphaba to Ridal and decided that she would tell Elphaba the truth once she saw her again and that if her friends knew, they could help protect each other. So she flung herself into Valina's arms where she cried for a good 10 minutes and proceeded to tell Fiyero and Valina everything.

"He's dead." Fiyero said through clenched teeth. He stood up to go find Ridal and beat the living shit out of him, but was stopped by Glinda holding on to his wrist.

"No, he said if we try to stop him, that he'll hurt Elphie." Glinda said with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this, so what if they kick me out of school. You girls mean more to me than Shiz." Fiyero said trying to reason with the scared blonde.

"Fiyero we can't just confront him." Valina said, trying to convince the prince to stay. "We have to be careful, who knows what he might do if he found out we know the truth."

"I can't stay here, while he is out preying on Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted punching a hole in the wall.

"Fiyero!" Glinda ran to the prince seeing his hand was bleeding. "Please, don't do anything. At least not yet."

"Yero, why don't you go cool off in your room. Plus you could see when Ridal comes and goes." Valina said trying to help out again.

"Fine. But if I see him anywhere near Elphaba, I'm not responsible for what I do to him." Fiyero said taking deep calming breaths.

"Thank you." Glinda said softly, to the point where it was hard to hear her.

"Glinda, I promise you Ridal isn't going to get anywhere close to hurting Elphaba." Fiyero said soothingly, before giving Glinda a hug.

"I'll stay here in case Elphaba comes back and Glinda needs help talking to her." Valinda said as Glinda and Fiyero stepped away from each other.

"Alright, I'll see you girls later." Fiyero said before leaving the room and walking back to his room.

"Are you alright?" Valina said rubbing the blonde's back reassuringly.

"No, but I will be once Elphie is back." Glinda said as she hugged Valina.

Then she thought about how she was going to tell Elphaba. She knew that it was going to be a big challenge, considering that she hurt Elphaba really bad. Glinda felt nervous all of a sudden and thought that maybe Elphaba wouldn't listen to her.

"What am I going to say to her?" Glinda asked as she bit her bottom lip looking at Valina.

"Well... Elphaba can be stubborn, but if she knows its important to you she'll listen." Valina tried to explain.

"That's just it. She thinks I don't love her." Glinda said as she walked to her bed and laid down.

"Well then we'll just have to make her believe you love her." Valina said as she sat on the edge of Glinda's bed. "Why don't you take a nap, that way you'll get to sleep on it."

"Ok, thank you for being here for me." Glinda said sincerely.

"No problem, you would've done the same for me." Valina said with a small smile that Glinda returned.

Glinda closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as Valina moved to one of the chairs and grabbed one of Elphaba's books to read.

Glinda knew that it was going to be hard to convince Elphaba that she was forced to break up with her, but just the thought of possibly protecting Elphaba and being with her was worth the chance.

xxxxx

Ridal led Elphaba back to Shiz and towards the boy's dormitory. Nothing was said the entire time, just the occasional glance Ridal gave Elphaba, whereas the green girl stayed looking straight ahead.

Elphaba was still in a daze. She still felt numb and she wanted nothing more then to go back to her room and have Glinda hold and kiss her.

'But she doesn't love you anymore remember?' The voice in her head said.

'Maybe she does, maybe there is something else that you are not seeing?' The more rational side of her argued.

'No! She said everything was just an experiment. She never loved you, just like Ridal said.' The more hot headed, stubborn part of Elphaba said.

'Why are you even listening to Ridal? You hate him remember? You want to stay as far away from him.' Rational Elphaba said.

'I don't know what I want right now.' Irrational Elphaba said somewhat defeated.

Elphaba had not noticed the direction Ridal was leading her to and she didn't realize where she was until she heard a door close.

Turning around she saw Ridal standing in front of a door with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ok, process all you want, you're safe here." Ridal said with a smile as he had his hands behind his back secretly locking the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Only 4 more chapters left in the story :( But for those of you wanting me to fix whats going on, don't worry. I wouldn't write a Gelphie story if there was no Gelphie lol Thanks for reviewing Wicked Fan, Viviane Ravenheart, GoingBackHome, and evilregal07. You guys always make me smile when I read your reviews :D **

**Now a more serious note, this chapter contains violence so for those who are sensitive to the matter, I ask you to please not read if it upsets you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 _Elphaba had not noticed the direction Ridal was leading her to and she didn't realize where she was until she heard a door close._

 _Turning around she saw Ridal standing in front of a door with a gentle smile on his face._

 _"Ok, process all you want, you're safe here." Ridal said with a smile as he had his hands behind his back secretly locking the door._

* * *

 *********WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE*********

Elphaba returned to her pacing and incoherent mumbling as Ridal moved to sit on his bed. He was lucky that his roommate was currently out and he couldn't help but feel a little giddy. For awhile all he did was watch as the green girl, thinking about how he was going to act out the rest of his plan.

Ridal was beyond excited to finally have Elphaba alone without any interruptions from Glinda. He wanted nothing more then to grab the brunette and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but he needed to carefully plan his way around her, or she would freeze up and hesitate.

Elphaba was trying her hardest to sort her thoughts and emotions out, so hard that she still hadn't fully realized that she was in Ridal's room...alone...with the door locked. It seemed as if every voice in her head was talking to her at the same time and the numb feeling she felt earlier was very slowly melting away.

After about 20 minutes Ridal saw that Elphaba was nowhere near being finished with her internal struggle so he decided to speed up the process.

"Elphaba." Ridal said after he walked to Elphaba and gently grabbed her by her shoulders.

"What?" Elphaba said surprisingly.

"Maybe instead of thinking about Glinda and the pain she's caused, you should forget her." Ridal said looking Elphaba deep in the eyes with a hopeful expression.

"Its not that simple, I actually loved her." Elphaba said walking out of Ridal's hold and turning her back to him.

"She was just using you Elphaba." Ridal said starting to lose his calm demeanor as time passed.

"I know but... I thought she felt the same way about me. It felt too real to be an act." Elphaba said finally making sense of her thoughts and feelings. She knew Glinda well enough to know that the blonde wasn't that good at pretending to like things when deep down she didn't.

"She lied to you about everything! Don't you see we're supposed to be together?" Ridal said raising his voice. "That's how it was supposed to be."

"Look Ridal, Glinda and I just ended, I can't think about getting into another relationship now." Elphaba said with a sigh. "Who knows maybe she might have a change of heart and realize she was wrong."

"No! You belong to me! You were supposed to be with me!" Ridal exclaimed, finally getting tired of pretending to be the good guy.

'Why is he getting angry?' Elphaba's voices asked.

"Ridal I don't know why you're getting angry, but I think I've had enough time to clear my head and think straight. I'm going to go talk to Glinda now, there's still a chance to fix this. Thanks for offering me some privacy." Elphaba said as she made her way to the door, only to find that it was locked.

"You're not going anywhere." Ridal said in a serious steady voice that scared Elphaba, but she didn't show it as she turned to look at him.

"Why is the door locked?" Elphaba asked as calmly as she could manage. 'You should have left a long time ago.' Her head scolded her.

"To make sure you didn't change your mind. Or in this case, if that little bitch didn't do as good of a job as she was supposed to." Ridal said walking towards the brunette with the key to the door swinging in his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, backing away.

"Well your precious 'Lyndie' was supposed to break up with you so bad that you were fully convinced she didn't love you, or else I would kill you." Ridal said as he stood right in front of Elphaba, who had nowhere to go because the door was behind her.

"What? You did this?" Elphaba said in a shocked voice.

"Yes I did." Ridal said with a proud smile.

"So Glinda didn't mean what she said?" Elphaba asked, feeling slightly hopeful.

"Unfortunately no. In a way I guess you should be thankful." Ridal said with his smile still in place. "If she hadn't ended it with you, you would be dead right now."

"She did it to protect me." Elphaba said more to herself as she became lost in her thoughts and her head said, 'She still loves you, it was all an act to keep you safe.'

"Yes. But you see Elphaba, when I want something, I always get it no matter what. Its how I've gotten everything in my life, with perseverance and a little threatening here and there." Ridal said to a non responsive Elphaba.

"And now I'm going to finally have you." Ridal said before he pressed his lips to Elphaba's and ripped at her dress.

The moment Elphaba felt Ridal's lips she immediately was brought back to reality and pulled away trying to hit Ridal with closed fists.

"What are you doing?!" Elphaba exclaimed as Ridal grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the door next to her head.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago." Ridal said before kissing Elphaba again.

Elphaba felt scared, weak, lost, helpless, and shocked but most of all angry. So angry that she felt something bubbling inside and explode out of her with great force.

"NO!" Elphaba shouted out and open her fists as Ridal was thrown across the room.

After a few short moments Ridal looked up with a deadly glare. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Elphaba still shocked by what her powers caused her to do, did nothing but stare at Ridal with wide eyes. She could see that he was bleeding from a cut on his lip and forehead.

"I tried to be nice, I really did. Now you're going to pay." Ridal said as he pulled out a sharp dagger from his belt and ran after Elphaba.

Elphaba just managed to get out of the way as Ridal lunged at her. But she wasn't lucky enough to dodge him as he punched her square in the jaw.

"See what you make me do? You couldn't play nicely could you?" Ridal said as he delivered another punch into Elphaba's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and making her fall to the ground.

"I could never play nice with you." Elphaba said as she threw her arm out and flicked her wrist, sending Ridal tumbling back against his desk, smashing it, and losing the dagger.

Elphaba stood up and tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"You bitch! All you had to do was love me!" Ridal yelled as Elphaba tried to throw him again but moved away in the nick of time. He was able to punch Elphaba again, this time hard enough to send her flying in the air and hit her forehead on the wall.

"Never. I love Glinda." Elphaba said weakly as she tried to stand.

"Hah! Glinda. Once I'm done with you I'm going to make sure that dumb bitch is taken care of." Ridal said with venom in his voice as he picked up the dagger again. His statement only succeeded in making Elphaba even more angry and she tackled him to the floor, causing the dagger to get loose again. However, he did manage to slice Elphaba across her chest, that caused her to cry out in pain.

xxxxx

Fiyero had made it back to his dorm room and was considerably much calmer compared to what he was like in Elphaba and Glinda's room earlier. He couldn't believe how a person like Ridal could live with himself for putting Elphaba and Glinda through what he did, only to have what he wanted. The prince was getting angry again just thinking about Ridal, so he decided to just lay down and relax.

Fiyero could hear no noises whatsoever coming from outside his room, so was lulled to sleep by the silence.

The sound of something banging and crashing was what brought Fiyero out of his nap. He immediately opened his door and heard that the noise was coming from the direction of Ridal's room. He tried opening the door and found that it was locked.

"Shit!" Fiyero cursed when he heard grunts of pain that sounded female.

Fiyero rammed his shoulder into the door several times and on the last big slam the door gave way to reveal Elphaba wresting with Ridal on the floor as he tried to grab a dagger.

When Ridal saw Fiyero he got distracted long enough for Elphaba to grab the dagger herself and hold it against his throat.

"Move one muscle and I'll slice your throat open." Elphaba said firmly while she was breathing heavily and gripping the dagger, to the point where her knuckles turned a light green.

Ridal stayed quiet and swallowed hard, feeling his Adam's apple moved against the blade.

"Elphaba, no." Fiyero said gently looking down at the scene. "Don't do this."

"If I don't stop him, no one will." Elphaba said with a wild look in her eyes.

"No, you did stop him. He's never going to hurt anyone ever again." Fiyero said as he slowly approached the green girl.

"Give me the dagger Elphaba, its over now. Don't end your life by ending his." Fiyero said with his hand stretched out.

Elphaba was slowly realizing what the consequences would be if she killed Ridal. She would never be able to live with it, even if it was a person as bad as Ridal. She would be kicked out of school and taken to Southstairs. She would lose her friends. And she would never be able to see Glinda again.

'Glinda.' Her mind said. And she knew in that moment what she had to do.

Elphaba eased her grip on the dagger and handed it slowly to Fiyero who took it in one hand and used his other hand to pull Elphaba up and behind him.

Fiyero kept the dagger aimed at Ridal and said, "Don't move."

Just then Dr. Dillamond walked by on his way to his private quarters and saw the scene in front of him.

"What is going on?" Dr. Dillamond said looking at the destroyed room, Elphaba's torn clothes and bloody face, Fiyero holding a dagger, and Ridal on the floor bloody as well.

"Sir, he attacked Elphaba. He was trying to kill her." Fiyero said.

"Are you alright Elphaba?" Dr. Dillamond said running to her side to see the extent of her injuries.

"Yes, just please help us get Ridal out of here." Elphaba said quietly.

"Of course, I'll fetch help." Dr. Dillamond said as he left and returned with a few of the older male students and Madame Morrible.

As the situation was being handled by Dr. Dillamond and Madame Morrible, Fiyero pulled Elphaba to the side where she clung to him tightly.

"Thank you." Elphaba said in a tired voice with tears filling her eyes. "If you weren't here, I probably would have done something I would later regret."

"No problem, I'm just glad I was here in time. And now you don't have to worry anymore, you're safe." Fiyero said holding the green girl as tears silently fell out of Elphaba's eyes. "Both you and Glinda."

"Glinda." Elphaba said while tears kept falling, thinking that Fiyero was right. They were safe now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: The Holidays are over! :( But that means I finally got some time to update :D Big thanks to evilregal07, GoingBackHome, Wicked Fan, and a Guest for their reviews. So no more stalling, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

 _As the situation was being handled by Dr. Dillamond and Madame Morrible, Fiyero pulled Elphaba to the side where she clung to him tightly._

 _"Thank you." Elphaba said in a tired voice with tears filling her eyes. "If you weren't here, I probably would have done something I would later regret."_

 _"No problem, I'm just glad I was here in time. And now you don't have to worry anymore, you're safe." Fiyero said holding the green girl as tears silently fell out of Elphaba's eyes. "Both you and Glinda."_

 _"Glinda." Elphaba said while tears kept falling, thinking that Fiyero was right. They were safe now._

* * *

As some of the older boys, that Dr. Dillamond got for help, took Ridal out to the front of the boy's dormitory Madame Morrible and Dr. Dillamond questioned Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Well, does anyone want to explain to me what was going on?" Morrible asked with an edge in her voice.

"Madame, I was in my room when I heard a ruckus and broke down the door when I heard Elphaba crying in pain." Fiyero explained hoping that would be enough for the headmistress.

"What happened behind closed doors Miss Thropp? Seeing as girls aren't allowed in the boy's dormitory." Morrible questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"I was upset and went for a walk outside the grounds, when Ridal found me and offered to talk to me in private. He brought me back to his room and when I tried to leave he attacked me." Elphaba said feeling exhausted yet relieved at the same time for the whole ordeal to be over.

"What do you mean by attack?" Morrible said as Elphaba looked at her incredulously. "Well seeing as you were both bloodified and bruised, yet a dagger was drawn on Master Malunus, I need to be certain."

Elphaba couldn't believe that with all the evidence right in front of the woman's fish face she was still asking questions. So she took a deep breath and explained in great detail what Ridal did to her. Of course leaving out the reason why she was upset in the first place. She knew that the headmistress would not approve of her relationship with Glinda and would more then likely split them apart.

"That's terrible, I'm sorry you have to be exposed to something like this Miss Thropp." Dr. Dillamond said with an apologetic expression.

"Yes, I as well." Morrible said looking the least bit apologetic. "Well, Master Tiggular please escort Miss Thropp outside of the building."

"Yes, Madame." Fiyero said as he wrapped his arm around the green girl's shoulders and left the room.

Elphaba was glad that she had the older Goat on her side, seeing as Morrible was clearly not concerned. She was so tired and wanted nothing more then to go back to her room, hold Glinda, and fall asleep.

When Elphaba and Fiyero were outside they saw a few guards taking Ridal away, with his hands tied behind his back.

Ridal just happened to look up and caught Fiyero and Elphaba looking at him. He struggled against the guard's hold and tried to get closer to Elphaba and Fiyero. When the guards tightened their hold on Ridal, he said in his harshest voice. "You bitch! I did nothing wrong to you! You're the one who attacked me!"

"Silence!" One guard ordered. "Don't act innocent, just look at what you did to her."

"She deserved it!" Ridal said with a sinister smile before another guard hit him with his club, that got him to keep quiet.

The students who were now gathered around the scene looked to Elphaba, after taking the guards advice to look at her. When they took in her appearance they knew instantly that Ridal was lying about being innocent.

Elphaba could feel all eyes on her so she buried her face in Fiyero's chest. When random students approached her, she thought they were going to ridicule and tease her cruelly.

"Miss Elphaba, are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Do you need help, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba lifted her head and was truly surprised that people were concerned about her, so much that it made her speechless. After the initial shock wore off she was able to nod and answer everyone's questions.

xxxxx

As Glinda stirred in her sleep she couldn't help but feel different. She opened her eyes and that strange feeling became more prominent. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something didn't seem right to her.

"Hey." Valina said gently as she saw Glinda sit up on her bed with her forehead creased. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just feel weird. Like something isn't right." Glinda said kind of confused.

"Well maybe you still feel bad about everything that happened with Elphaba today?" Valina suggested. "It would take a lot out of anyone."

"No, its something else." Glinda said more to herself as she shook her head. "Has anything happened since I was asleep?"

"No." Valina said.

"Maybe we should go find Fiyero and the 3 of us could find Elphie faster." Glinda said getting up from her bed and stretching. "I think that's what's bothering me, not being able to talk to her."

"That makes sense." Valina said standing up as well. "Ready?"

"Yes." Glinda said before taking a deep breath and following Valina out of the room.

While the two girls were walking towards Fiyero's room, the feeling that Glinda had only intensified and it made her walk faster.

"Where's the fire?" Valina asked as she had to somewhat run to catch up to the small blonde.

"I just feel like something bad is happening. I just want to find Elphaba." Glinda responded knowing that once she was with the green girl again, things would make sense.

When Glinda and Valina made it outside the boy's dormitory, they saw a huge crowd of students gathered around the entrance of the building. They couldn't make out anything and could only see the back of the other student's heads.

"What's going on?" Valina asked another student standing next to her.

"I'm not sure, but a carriage from Southstairs is taking away a prisoner." The boy answered who was tall enough to see the carriage.

Glinda and Valina helped each other squeeze their way through the crowd. When they got to the front they saw guards dragging an enraged Ridal away and heard him say, "You bitch! I did nothing wrong to you! You're the one who attacked me!"

"Silence!" She heard a guard say firmly. "Don't act innocent, just look at what you did to her."

"She deserved it!" She heard Ridal say with a sick smile on his face. Then the guards hit him with a club and threw him into the carriage.

Glinda searched the building entrance where Ridal was yelling towards and saw Elphaba standing next to Fiyero with a bloody face and ripped clothes. Just as she and Valina started making their way to the green girl and the prince, other students crowded around them as well.

Glinda could hear the concerned questions from the students directed at Elphaba and if she wasn't so desperate to get to the taller girl she would have smiled with pride.

Glinda and Valina, no matter how hard they tried to push their way through the crowd, were not getting anywhere. There were just too many students trying to catch a glimpse at Elphaba to see the extent of her injuries.

"Fiyero! Elphaba!" Valina yelled out hoping to catch the other two's attention, which proved unsuccessful because of the other students still asking questions out loud.

"Elphaba!" Glinda finally screamed out which immediately caught Elphaba's attention.

"Glinda!" Elphaba yelled back. She saw that too many people were around her so Glinda couldn't get through. Just as Elphaba was about to go to Glinda, she felt someone move next to her.

"That is enough! Go back to your classes! Nothing scandalacious to see here." Morrible spoke out loud as she and Dr. Dillamond finally came out of the building.

The crowd dispersed once the headmistress spoke, being that they were afraid of the large woman. Once space was available Glinda ran up to Elphaba and hugged her tightly. They both stared at each other, neither girl saying a word, for fear of Morrible finding out the extent of their

relationship. Yet somehow they silently told each other that they had much to talk about.

The only people to stay and watch as the carriage holding Ridal left were Madame Morrible, Dr. Dillamond, Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda, and Valina.

"Miss Thropp, due to your injuries you are excused from classes for the rest of the week. I will inform your professors and have spells for you to practice during recuperation." Morrible said after the carriage was out of sight.

"Thank you." Elphaba said quietly while Glinda clung to Elphaba's arm.

"And seeing as your roommate is so concerned, I'm guessing she will see to your injuries personally?" Morrible asked.

"Yes Madame, I will look after her." Glinda answered more then willingly.

"Very well, both of you are excused from classes for the rest of the week, however Master Tiggular and Miss Voluntas I can't offer you the same arrangement." Morrible said.

"We understand Madame." Valina answered truthfully.

"Well then I suggest you all return to you rooms. Good day." Morrible said before she turned and left quickly, still looking as irritated as ever.

"I'm sorry once again Elphaba, no one deserves what you've been through." Dr. Dillamond said before turning his attention to Glinda. "I'm hoping you take good care of her."

"I will. Thank you." Glinda said glad that someone was concerned after Morrible acted like she could care less.

"You're welcome. I would stay longer and make sure you're fine but I think Miss Glinda has everything under control." Dr. Dillamond said with a secret smile.

"Yes she does." Elphaba said turning a darker green as Glinda giggled.

"And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Dr. Dillamond said with a kind smile and wink, seeing how close both girls were to each other.

"What do you mean secret?" Glinda asked as both she and Elphaba had wide eyes and began to panic.

"Miss Glinda, I may be older but I'm not senile. I now see that you and Elphaba are in a romantic relationship together." The Goat said gently. "Besides watching the two of you go from loathed enemies to best friends as well as seeing how you are practically drawn towards one another right now says it all."

"Please don't tell Madame Morrible." Elphaba pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't. And just between us... I'm not very fond of the her." Dr. Dillamond said as he leaned in and whispered the last part.

Glinda giggled as Elphaba chuckled, feeling the uneasiness melt away.

"Thank you also, for everything." Elphaba said sincerely.

"You're welcome once again." Dr. Dillamond said with a kind smile before turning to leave. "Good day!"

"I think we should head back to your room. You've had a long day." Fiyero suggested looking at Elphaba after Dr. Dillamond was out of sight.

"I agree." Elphaba agreed before she looked down at Glinda, intertwined her fingers with the blonde's, and started walking with Valina and Fiyero following behind.

"Wow, she actually agreed with me." Fiyero said playfully as the girls in front smiled.

"Yeah, who knew you could have good ideas." Valina said sarcastically that earned laughs from everyone.

The 4 of them walked back to the girl's dormitory feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders, and a sense of tranquility settling in. They were thankful that they had each other and were safe and happy in their little group.

 **A/N #2: Only 3 more chapters left before the end :( **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Big thanks to Wicked Fan, Guest, and evilregal07 for their reviews. I won't even try to make up an excuse as to why I've been M.I.A. lately but in all honesty, I've jus been distracted and busy. Only a few more chapters left so happy reading :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

 _"I think we should head back to your room. You've had a long day." Fiyero suggested looking at Elphaba after Dr. Dillamond was out of sight._

 _"I agree." Elphaba agreed before she looked down at Glinda, intertwined her fingers with the blonde's, and started walking with Valina and Fiyero following behind._

 _"Wow, she actually agreed with me." Fiyero said playfully as the girls in front smiled._

 _"Yeah, who knew you could have good ideas." Valina said sarcastically that earned laughs from everyone._

 _The 4 of them walked back to the girl's dormitory feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders, and a sense of tranquility settling in. They were thankful that they had each other and were safe and happy in their little group._

* * *

When the group of friends made it back to Elphaba and Glinda's room, Elphaba and Glinda sat on Elphaba's bed, Valina on one of the chairs, and Fiyero left again to get food. When he returned they literally ate and just sat around talking about what happened, mainly asking Elphaba questions about what happened.

"Are you sure you're fine Elphaba? You still have some pretty heavy war wounds." Fiyero said pointing to Elphaba's cut on her forehead and lip.

"I'm sure Yero. Its nothing a good cleaning and a bandage can't fix." Elphaba said with a small smile.

"Do you need help with anything?" Valina offered.

"No thank you, I've got my personal nurse for that." Elphaba said nodding towards Glinda.

"Alright then, we should get going. Come on, our fearless hero." Valina said sarcastically to Fiyero while standing.

"Yes fair damsel who is always in distress." Fiyero answered back while standing also.

"Goodnight both of you." Valina said walking to the door. "Take care of her Glinda."

"I will, goodnight." Glinda said with a smile.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." Fiyero said.

"Goodnight." Elphaba said before Valina and Fiyero closed the door.

Glinda got off the bed she was sitting on and locked the door, then sighing she turned to look at Elphaba.

Glinda couldn't help but feel bad for the wounds that marred the green girl's face, yet at the same time couldn't help but still see her as an exotic beauty.

"What is it?" Elphaba said when she saw Glinda staring at her.

"Nothing." Glinda said shaking her head to clear her daydreaming. She grabbed Elphaba hand to pull her off the bed. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Glinda led Elphaba to the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the tub. The blonde rummaged through the cabinet and found everything she needed to clean the wounds.

"Ok, show me the damage." Glinda said with a sad smile.

Elphaba took a deep breath and pointed out the different cuts on her face.

"Ok this might hurt a little." Glinda said before she applied a cotton ball with antiseptic liquid on it to Elphaba's forehead.

"Sorry." Glinda said when Elphaba winced and shut her eyes tightly.

"Its ok." Elphaba said through clenched teeth as the liquid burned the wound. She only relaxed when Glinda started to blow on the wound, instantly cooling it.

"Better?" Glinda asked in a low voice as she stared into Elphaba's eyes.

"Yes." Elphaba answered somewhat breathlessly from the close proximity she and Glinda were in.

Both stayed silent as they looked into each others eyes. Finally, Glinda broke the connection and continued to clean the wounds. Elphaba was trying to look into Glinda's eyes again, but the blonde wouldn't make eye contact.

"Ok, anywhere else?" Glinda said after finishing on Elphaba's face, still looking everywhere but at the brunette's eyes.

"Umm... yeah." Elphaba felt a little shy and worried knowing that she would have to show Glinda the gash across her chest from Ridal's dagger.

Elphaba took a deep breath and unbuttoned her shirt. She slid it off her shoulders leaving her in only her bra.

Glinda took one look at the cut and saw that it wasn't deep, barely a flesh wound, but it would be enough to leave a scar. As she realized that Ridal cut Elphaba, aiming for her heart, tears started forming in her eyes.

Elphaba still tried to make eye contact with the blonde but didn't want to interrupt her, so she remained silent.

Glinda did the same as she did to Elphaba's other cuts. Only this time when Elphaba hissed in pain she, she let out a small sob.

Elphaba, having heard Glinda, became concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked the smaller girl.

"I'm so sorry." Glinda said as she finally looked at Elphaba with tears swimming in her blue eyes.

"Its ok." Elphaba said trying to pull Glinda closer, but Glinda backed away. "Glinda?"

"No! Its not ok! I hurt you, and then he hurt you." Glinda said while she stood up and her tears spilled from her eyes.

"Glinda, you did what you were told to keep me safe." Elphaba said standing too, forgetting she was still half naked.

"And look what good that did! He still hurt you, he almost killed you!" Glinda exclaimed as she cried harder and harder.

"But he didn't." Elphaba said as she pulled Glinda into a hug. "Glinda, it could have been worse."

"How?" Came Glinda's muffled response because she had her head buried into Elphaba's neck.

"He could have gone through with his threat to kill me if you didn't break up with me." Elphaba said as she gently pushed Glinda away enough to see her eyes. "In a way, you saved me from a certain death."

"But he still managed to hurt you." Glinda protested.

"Yes, but look where he is now. He'll never be able to hurt us again." Elphaba said sincerely.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda said as she hugged Elphaba tightly.

"Uh... Glinda? Do you think maybe we could do this after I get dressed?" Elphaba asked after a few minutes, feeling self conscious.

"What?" Glinda said as she pulled back to look at a blushing Elphaba. When she realized Elphaba had her shirt off she released her. "Oh! Sorry."

"Its ok, just let me get dressed." Elphaba said biting her lip.

"Here, put this bandage on and I'll get you some clean clothes." Glinda said before leaving to get Elphaba her pajamas.

When Glinda returned she saw that Elphaba was looking down and slightly swinging her feet from her spot on the edge of the tub, looking very patient. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the childlike innocence that Elphaba was showing her.

Elphaba who felt eyes on her looked up and saw Glinda smiling at her.

"What?" Elphaba said with a shy smile while crossing her arms to hide her body.

"You looked cute just then. Like a little kid waiting patiently." Glinda said with a smile as she sat next to Elphaba.

"Looked cute? As in not anymore?" Elphaba asked as Glinda gave her the clothes.

"No of course not! You always look cute to me, you just reminded me of a child when I walked in." Glinda said with a giggle as Elphaba chuckled.

"I'll let you get dressed and then we'll talk more." Glinda continued before leaving the room.

While Elphaba was changing Glinda was sitting on her bed biting her nails because she was suddenly nervous about how she was going to explain herself to the brunette. However, when Elphaba came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts, all coherent thoughts were out the door.

"Ok, lets talk." Elphaba said as she sat on her bed opposite Glinda.

"Umm... Elphie about today..." Glinda started when she remembered how to speak.

"You don't have to apologize. Like I told you, you saved me because he would have gone through with his threat to kill me if you did not cooperate." Elphaba interrupted before she told Glinda exactly what Ridal told her.

Both girls stayed talking about what Ridal did and what his entire plan was. By the end of it, Glinda had tears running down her face and Elphaba got up to sit next to the blonde.

"Elphie, please know that everything I said to you earlier wasn't true." Glinda said sadly.

"I know, you were protecting me." Elphaba said as she wiped away Glinda's tears and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"I'll always try to protect you, like you do with me." Glinda said with a sniffle.

"I know, but promise me you'll never do that again. The thought of losing you... I just can't... don't..." Elphaba said but struggled at the end.

"I know. I can't imagine my life without you either." Glinda said as she and Elphaba hugged.

Elphaba finally knew that there was no better time or place to tell the smaller girl her true feelings, but she was still nervous. She took a deep breath and pulled back to look into Glinda's bright blue eyes.

"Glinda, there is something that I've been meaning to say and I haven't really gotten the chance." Elphaba said before swallowing hard.

"Ok Elphie, what is it?" Glinda said, getting nervous that the green girl would tell her something bad.

"Ever since I first met you, I couldn't take my eyes off you. Then you showed me how you couldn't stand me and I guess I was angry at you, not because you were a pain in my side, but I think because you didn't want me. Yet somehow under all that loathing and hatred I had for you, there was something more, something deeper." Elphaba said cupping Glinda's face in her hand.

"I saw you change and become a better person right in front of me. You're caring, smart, funny, beautiful, and most importantly my best friend." Elphaba continued while Glinda had tears forming in her eyes.

"You mean so much to me, and after today I realized that you are my entire world. Glinda..." Elphaba said sincerely while taking another deep breathe and continuing. "I love you."

A single tear leaked out of Glinda's eye and slid down her cheek. The tear was wiped away by a warm green hand. Elphaba would have been even more nervous had it not been for the smile across Glinda's face.

"Elphaba, you have no idea what you make me feel. You make me want to be a better person and yet you accept me fully for who I am. You protect me, even when I don't ask for it. You indulge me even when its something as minor as playing a game when I'm bored. Most importantly like you said, you are my best and only true friend. I love you too with all my heart and soul, so much that it hurt to almost lose you today." Glinda said with tears falling faster down her face and a wide smile in place.

Elphaba's heart soared when her affection was reciprocated by the blonde. Both girls leaned in and gave each other a kiss that left them feeling happy and warm, knowing that they were in love with one another.

When the girls pulled back, they were smiling widely at each other and leaned their foreheads together. They stayed silent until Glinda let out a giggle.

"What?" Elphaba said with an amused smile.

"I'm in love with you." Glinda said happily and continued to giggle, earning a chuckle from Elphaba as well.

"I'm in love with you too." Elphaba said.

After awhile both girls found themselves laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks. Several moments later, as the laughing died down, deep brown eyes stared in bright blue ones.

"Lets go to sleep. Its been a long day." Elphaba suggested as she led Glinda to her bed.

"Ok, only if you stay with me." Glinda said as she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on Elphaba's hand.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Elphaba said as both girls got settled under the big pink blankets.

Elphaba laid on her back while Glinda was cuddled up to the taller girl's side, with her head on Elphaba's chest and arm around the green girl's waist.

"Goodnight love." Elphaba said looking down at Glinda.

"Goodnight Elphie." Glinda said as she reached up and gave Elphaba a very nice goodnight kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elphaba said as both girls gave each other a smile and cuddled under the blankets.

As both Elphaba and Glinda got more comfortable and slowly fell asleep, both couldn't help but feel like the world had been lifted off their shoulders. The girls silently thought about how they both went from hated enemies, to best friends, to finally the loves of each other's lives. As they wondered what they did to deserve one another they couldn't come up with any reasonable answers. However, it didn't matter to them, as long as they had each other, they knew that they could overcome anything together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Life has been...complicated to say the least so to put you guys out of your misery I'm uploading the last 2 chapters of the story. I hope you like the way I decided to end the story and can't wait hear what you guys think. Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

"Goodnight love." Elphaba said looking down at Glinda.

"Goodnight Elphie." Glinda said as she reached up and gave Elphaba a very nice goodnight kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elphaba said as both girls gave each other a smile and cuddled under the blankets.

As both Elphaba and Glinda got more comfortable and slowly fell asleep, both couldn't help but feel like the world had been lifted off their shoulders. The girls silently thought about how they both went from hated enemies, to best friends, to finally the loves of each other's lives. As they wondered what they did to deserve one another they couldn't come up with any reasonable answers. However, it didn't matter to them, as long as they had each other, they knew that they could overcome anything together.

The next morning Glinda woke up from a wonderful dream. In the dream she saw herself cuddled up with her green love on a couch listening to Elphaba read to her. The dream showed that they lived in a big house, most likely a manor that resembled her childhood home. There was a cozy fire burning in the fireplace and the smell of fresh cookies in the air. The best part of the dream was that when Glinda looked down at her hands, she noticed a beautiful diamond ring on her wedding ring finger. Then she saw a ring band on the same finger on Elphaba. She realized in the dream that they were married.

When Glinda opened her eyes she first looked at her left hand and saw no ring there, which caused her to pout. However, when she felt strong arms tighten around her and saw green skin, she smiled.

Elphaba woke up about 30 minutes prior to Glinda. She stared at the ceiling wondering if everything that happened the previous day was a dream or not. She got her answer when she licked her lips and felt a slight burn where she had her cut. Elphaba thought about everything that Glinda did to keep her safe. The blonde sacrificed her own happiness just to protect Elphaba. That thought made the taller girl fall more in love with Glinda. Yet the fact that they told each other that they loved one another and meant it, brought a wide smile to Elphaba's face.

Elphaba was still daydreaming when she felt Glinda's head move. Seeing that the blonde was now awake, she tighten her grip on Glinda.

"Morning Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Morning my sweet." Elphaba said with her crooked grin.

"I like that." Glinda said with a giggle.

"Like what?" Elphaba asked.

"Your grin. Its crooked, your left side of your mouth goes up higher then your right side." Glinda said as she kissed the left corner of Elphaba's mouth.

"Really? I've never really shown anyone it. I guess I'll have to do it more often." Elphaba said blushing slightly.

"No. I like that no one else knows about it, except me." Glinda said.

"Well then it'll be your grin that I give to you." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Ok!" Glinda said jumping as best as she could while lying in bed.

Elphaba smiled as she leaned down and gave Glinda a very steamy good morning kiss. When air became a necessity is when they finally pulled apart but still looked into each others eyes. They remained this way for several long moments, almost as if they were having a conversation with their eyes only.

What broke the silence was Glinda's stomach growling.

"I forgot that your stomach has it own schedule that it keeps to." Elphaba said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it doesn't know when to give me an extra few minutes with my beautiful girlfriend." Glinda said with a slight blush.

"Well lets get you something to eat." Elphaba said as she stood up and extended her hand to help Glinda up as well.

"I kind of want to have breakfast with just you. Maybe to the place where we had our first date?" Glinda said.

"Anything you want. Now why don't you get bathed and ready to leave, while I write a note for Fiyero and Valina." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Great!" Glinda said cheerfully before she gave Elphaba a kiss on the cheek and skipped to the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later both girls were on their way to Over The Rainbow Cafe. They were both holding hands completely oblivious to the outside world and just quietly laughing and talking to each other.

xxxxx

Once inside and seated, the girls ordered and waited for their food to come.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yes?" Elphaba answered.

"Did you mean it? Last night, what you said." Glinda asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I meant it. Why, you didn't mean it?" Elphaba asked getting worried that Glinda changed her mind.

"No! I meant everything I said last night." Glinda quickly reassured Elphaba.

"Oh, good. I got scared that maybe you were rethinking everything and didn't really mean to tell me that you love me." Elphaba said with a sigh of relief.

"I was scared too that you just told me you loved me because of everything that happened yesterday." Glinda said looking a little vulnerable.

"No my sweet. I love you with everything in my body and so much more." Elphaba said reaching across the table to take the blonde's hand in her own.

"I love you too my Elphie." Glinda said with a wide smile that Elphaba reciprocated.

After their conversation both girls ate their meals with the occasional small talk and small smiles towards one another.

Once they finished up they decided to walk to the park and sit by the lake like they did for their first date. This time, however, since it was starting to get colder due to the upcoming winter Elphaba conjured up 2 thick blankets. The brunette laid out the first blanket and sat down against the same tree as before. Glinda grabbed the 2nd blanket and sat in front of Elphaba, with her back against the green girl's chest. They wrapped themselves in the massive blanket to stay warm and created their own cocoon-like embrace.

Glinda talked excitingly about the upcoming winter break and how much fun they would have together. Elphaba listened patiently and commented every once in awhile, but mainly just watching her girlfriend. After Glinda finished telling her plans to Elphaba, both feel into a comfortable silence.

Glinda played with Elphaba's fingers under the blanket as Elphaba silently nuzzled the blonde's neck. Glinda let out a sigh of contentment, closed her eyes and let her head fall back to give Elphaba better access. Elphaba then put her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder and tighten her hold on Glinda.

"I love it when we're like this." Glinda's soft voice said.

"It is kind of nice." Elphaba said with a small smile.

"Kind of?" Glinda questioned as she turned to look at Elphaba with one arched eyebrow that was a mirror image of Elphaba's well known expression.

"Yes kind of. Because this is better." Elphaba said with a grin as she leaned in to kiss Glinda.

"Oh. Well in that case 'kind of' is the correct way to describe it." Glinda said with a giggle before she gave Elphaba a kiss that stole the green girl's breath away.

After a few minutes of the steamy kiss, Elphaba was the first to pull away. Glinda had moved from her initial position and was now straddling Elphaba's legs. The green girl stared into Glinda's intense blue eyes all the while stroking her cheek. Glinda stared back into deep brown

eyes and leaned into Elphaba's touch. Both stayed this way for what felt like hours.

"Thank you." Elphaba simply said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Glinda asked as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"Everything." Elphaba said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now."

"If it wasn't for you, I would've never found out what it was liked to be loved and cared for, ever. Or to love and care for someone also. You saved me, in more ways than one and I will forever love you for it all." Elphaba finished while Glinda had tears falling down her face.

"Thank you also for everything, I am a better person because of you." Glinda said as Elphaba wiped away her tears. "I love you so much Elphaba."

"I love you too Glinda." Elphaba said as she gave Glinda a soft kiss that spoke volumes and expressed everything that either girl was feeling.

When both pulled away Glinda hugged Elphaba as tight as she could, while the brunette also tighten her arms around the blonde. Both wanted to just stay close to each other and show the love they had for one another as best as they could.

As the time wore on, Elphaba loosened her grip on Glinda.

"Let's go home." Elphaba said with her crooked grin.

"I'd love to." Glinda responded with a smile to Elphaba's words, remembering her dream from earlier. The possibility of it coming true and hearing the term 'lets go home' more often made her heart fill with hope.

After the girls cleaned up their spot near the lake, they linked hands again and left the park. All that could be heard was Glinda's excited giggle and Elphaba's chuckle at her bubbly love.

xxxxx

On the way to their dorm both girls didn't realize how long they stayed at the park wrapped up in each other's embrace until Glinda's stomach growled once again signaling that it was lunch time. With a chuckle from Elphaba they made a stop at the cafe and carried the food back to their room.

After eating, Elphaba decided to just lounge around, something she never ever did. While both girls were cuddled together on Elphaba's bed Glinda thought of something.

"How long exactly have you had a crush on me?" Glinda asked with a smile.

"Ummm... since I first saw you." Elphaba responded while turning a darker green.

"Really?" Glinda asked excitingly.

"Yes, on the first day of school I was trying to ignore all the comments from everyone until I heard your giggle. When I looked up and saw you, I was immediately drawn in." Elphaba said with a shy smile.

"I was immediately drawn to you when I first saw you too. I tried to deny it all the time until I saw you with Ridal." Glinda said shyly, yet said Ridal's name with a sneer.

"You got a little jealous?" Elphaba asked with a cocky smile.

"Yes, but don't act like you didn't either. I saw you sometimes when Fiyero was around me." Glinda said with a grin.

"Guilty, but that was only because I wanted you to be with me." Elphaba said knowing there was no use in denying her jealousy.

"And I only got jealous because Ridal always assumed you were his even when nothing became official between you two." Glinda said.

"But why would that make you jealous? They were just words." Elphaba asked somewhat confused.

"They were more then words. He always said 'you belong to me.'" Glinda explained.

"But why was that a bad thing?" Elphaba asked with her eyebrows scrunched up together and head slightly tilted in confusion from trying to understand the dynamics of relationships.

"Elphie.." Glinda started with a sigh and a smile seeing as Elphaba looked to cute when she was confused. "It was bad because you never belonged to him...because you belong with me."

Elphaba finally understood what Glinda was saying and smiled her big rare smile, leaning in to kiss the blonde. When the taller girl pulled back she held Glinda with her right arm as her left hand stroked the smaller girl's cheek.

"I'll always belong with you for as long as you want me to be." Elphaba said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Glinda asked with a hopeful smile.

"Really. Just don't hurt me either." Elphaba said with her crooked grin.

"I can't even imagine hurting you." Glinda said with a tiny sniffle.

"Good, because I love you." Elphaba said as she brought Glinda closer to her.

"I love you too." Glinda said before she leaned in to kiss Elphaba.

As both girls laid huddled up together in their embrace, they knew that they would protect, care for, and love one another for as long as they possibly could. Nothing would ever bring them down if they stayed together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This is it ... don't kill me if you don't like the ending. PLEASE! lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

"I'll always belong with you for as long as you want me to be." Elphaba said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Glinda asked with a hopeful smile.

"Really. Just don't hurt me either." Elphaba said with her crooked grin.

"I can't even imagine hurting you." Glinda said with a tiny sniffle.

"Good, because I love you." Elphaba said as she brought Glinda closer to her.

"I love you too." Glinda said before she leaned in to kiss Elphaba.

As both girls laid huddled up together in their embrace, they knew that they would protect, care for, and love one another for as long as they possibly could. Nothing would ever bring them down if they stayed together.

xxxxx

 _...3 Years Later..._

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed as she was running around the small room looking for something to complete her outfit.

"Elphie have you seen it?" Glinda asked as she searched through every drawer in her vanity.

"Seen what?" The taller girl asked as she sat up from her bed and watched as the small blonde searched desperately for the item.

"My necklace." Glinda said

"You have many necklaces, my sweet." Elphaba responded in a calm tone.

"No...the one you gave me for our first Lurlinemas together." Glinda said as she started rummaging through her wardrobe.

Elphaba smiled as she remembered the first time she went back home with Glinda for winter recess. It was a few months after the situation with Ridal and she desperately needed a break from the intense final exams she had taken. It didn't help that she was beyond nervous to be meeting Glinda's parents.

Weeks prior to the big trip back home, Glinda wrote to her parents that she was bringing her roommate with her to meet them. She purposely left out that her and Elphaba were dating because she was nervous that her parents would not accept Elphaba.

That changed when as soon as they walked through the door, they were both scooped up into a big hug by a woman who looked just like Glinda, but was taller. Glinda's father just gave a hearty laugh and welcomed the girls in a more subdued manner.

It took all of one day for Glinda's parents to see that the two girls were much more than friends and when Glinda's mother asked how long they had been dating, it took everything in Elphaba not to turn a permanent dark green. Glinda was a little apprehensive but saw the happiness in her parents' eyes and laughed with relief. She went on to tell her family everything that happened from first being enemies to Ridal.

Elphaba looked around at the family conversing and was at ease that Glinda's parents were truly accepting of the young couple. It was that night, that Elphaba gave Glinda a white gold heart necklace with diamonds outlining the figure. Which Glinda loved and wore almost everyday.

"...when we went out with Fiyero and Valina is when I remember wearing it." Glinda was rambling to herself which brought Elphaba out of her memory.

Elphaba scanned the room with her eyes and looked at the nightstand between their beds. Laid out right on top was the necklace, causing the brunette to smile to herself.

Glinda let out a frustrated grunt and stood up, her hands placed on her hips as she began chewing on her bottom lip.

Elphaba grabbed the necklace and walked up behind the smaller girl, carefully placing the necklace around her neck before fastening it.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked as she touched the necklace and gasped, turning to look at the green girl. "Where did you find it?"

"It was on the nightstand." Elphaba smiled as she wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist and hugged her closer.

"What?" Glinda paused and thought. "The one place I didn't look."

Both girls laughed with each other before Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and leaned up to softly kiss her. When both pulled back, they just smiled until Elphaba reminded them that they needed to go.

"We're going to be late." Elphaba said softly

"What?" Glinda asked before she looked at the time and gasped, pulling away and quickly using her magic to clean the small tornado she created.

"Ok, lets go." Glinda smiled as she went to grab the robes from her wardrobe.

Elphaba smiled as she closed the door behind them and walked to the courtyard with Glinda, both girls putting on their caps and gowns. Today was graduation day at Shiz. Glinda's parents were going to be in attendance as well as Elphaba's younger brother.

After the winter break they spent with Glinda's parents, Elphaba wrote to her father advising him of her relationship with the blonde girl. Her father was outraged and called her sinful, he also spread the news to Elphaba's grandfather to which he responded that he wanted to meet with the young couple.

When Elphaba and Glinda were face to face with the Governor of Munchkinland, it was very tense to say the least. He ultimately told them that he disapproved and that he would not support them as a couple since Elphaba was next in line for the Governor's position. Glinda was very saddened by the news yet Elphaba was beyond upset and since she was the Heir Apparent she told the Governor that she would pass the role to her sister Nessarose if she received funding for her schooling. He immediately agreed being that Nessarose was the favorite and quickly departed afterwards.

Even though tension with her family was high, Elphaba always shared a connection with her younger brother, Shell. He shared very similar features of Elphaba with his dark hair and eyes but was of a normal color.

Elphaba sighed to herself as she thought back to her time at Shiz. Many ups and downs, but she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

The girls met up with Fiyero and Valina and took a seat in the courtyard just before Madame Morrible spoke to signal the beginning of the commencement ceremony.

As the fishy woman gave a generic speech about shaping the brilliant minds of the future, Elphaba scanned the audience and saw her brother beaming at her. She smiled back at him and saw that he was seated next to Glinda's parents. He had become very attached to the Upland family over the years.

Glinda had also spotted her family and was waving at them with a huge smile planted on her face. She looked at Elphaba and smiled before grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

"Elphie, I can't believe this is it." Glinda said with excitement.

"Yes my sweet. 4 amazing and long years behind us." Elphaba responded.

The couple spent the rest of the ceremony just listening to the distinguished speakers before it came time to receive their degrees.

One by one, each graduate was called by Dr. Dillamond and then handed their degree by Madame Morrible.

"Fiyero Tiggular, Bachelor of Art in Military History." Said the Goat as Glinda giggled being that his degree fit Fiyero so well since he was very protective.

"Elphaba Thropp, Bachelor of Science in Medicinal Healing as well as Bachelor of Art in Sorcery." Dr. Dillamond announced as the audience was in awe from hearing Elphaba's profound accomplishment in gaining two degrees.

"Galinda Upland, Bachelor of Art in Sorcery." Dr. Dillamond announced as Elphaba felt herself fill with pride at her love's achievement.

"Valina Voluntas, Bachelor of Science in Psychology." Said the Goat as Glinda and Fiyero cheered loudly for their friend, causing Valina to smile and blush a little.

As the commencement came to a close, the four friends hugged and congratulated one another before splitting up and going to their respective families. Glinda and Elphaba, made their way to Glinda's parents and Shell with their arms linked together.

"Congratulations my wonderful girls!" Glinda's mother exclaimed as she gathered the couple in her arms.

"Thank you Momsie!" Glinda replied before moving on to her father.

"Thank you Mrs. Upland." Elphaba said before she received a hug and kiss on the cheek from her brother.

"Congratulations Fabala. I'm very proud of you." Shell said with a smile that matched Elphaba's.

The group decided that they would go out for a celebratory dinner to Over The Rainbow. As Elphaba and Glinda were following the Uplands, Madame Morrible called out.

"Elphaba. May I speak to you for just a moment."

"Yes Madame." Elphaba said as she went to speak with the older woman, Glinda saying back and looking on at the conversation taking place.

"Congratulations Ms. Thropp, quite the achievement gaining 2 degrees at once." Madame Morrible said, not sounding the least bit excited.

"Thank you Madame." Elphaba said respectively.

"Anyway, your accomplishments did not go unnoticed deary. You have attracted the attention of a particular person that I think you would be fascinated with." Said Madame Morrible in a subdued manner.

"Have I?" Asked Elphaba. "And who may that be, Madame?"

"My dear, the Wizard would like an audience with you next month to discuss your future options." Madame Morrible said as she handed Elphaba a decorated green envelope with the Wizard's symbol on it.

Elphaba was shocked as she took the envelope and looked at it.

"That is all. I suggest you behave accordingly and represent this university to its highest potential." Morrible said with her nose held high. "Good day Ms. Thropp."

"Thank you." Elphaba managed to utter as she returned to Glinda and told her what just happened.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed loudly as she hugged the taller girl with impressive strength. "We are going to meet the Wizard."

Elphaba laughed, "We?"

"Of course we. Did you really think I was going to let you go alone?" Glinda asked as everyone laughed and continued their way to the restaurant.

xxxxx

Dinner was amazing, full of laughs and love. Elphaba had never felt so accepted as she had in her time at Shiz. Not only did she make friends, something that had never happened before, she also gained a new family from the love of her life.

'The love of my life.' Elphaba thought to herself as she smiled and entered back into their dorm room.

"Elphie, today was amazing." Glinda said as she danced into the room in her usual bubbly mood.

"Yes it was my sweet." Elphaba replied as she watched her blonde love move around the room before she went to put on some music.

Glinda smiled as the brunette came over to her, pulling her close and started to slowly dance with her.

Elphaba had a smile in place before she leaned down and gently kissed Glinda, slowly savoring the sweet kiss.

When she pulled back, she stared into Glinda's eyes for what felt like a long time before she spoke. "Glinda, I love you so much."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said with a smile.

"I mean it when I say that you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me." Elphaba said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You made me realize that I deserved love, even if I didn't believe it myself. You showed me how to love and be loved and I will be forever grateful for that because you brought me to life. Before you, my life consisted of existing only in my head. Spending day in and day out stuck in a book, never wanting to let my guard down to anyone. I see now that it was almost as if I was waiting for you. Waiting for you to finally show me a life that I only imagined."

Glinda only stared at Elphaba while she talked, feeling tears start to gather in her eyes as well.

Elphaba paused to take a deep breath before she reached into her pocket and pulled a small box out as she moved back slightly to get on one knee. Looking up and grabbing Glinda's hand as she stared up into wide blue eyes.

"I may never be able to provide you with whatever you want or give you the life you always imagined. We may fight and we may dislike each other periodically but I promise that I can give you one thing. I promise that I will always love you and I will always show you just how special you are to me. I promise that I will spend everyday of my life protecting you and making sure you are always safe and happy."

Elphaba opened the box to show a solitaire diamond ring inside. "Glinda, will you marry me?"

Glinda had her free hand clasped over her mouth as her tears spilled before she nodded her head and mumbled. "Yes."

"Yes?" Elphaba asked as if she wasn't sure what she heard.

"Yes!" Glinda said louder, removing her hand to reveal her bright smile.

Elphaba smiled back and placed the ring on Glinda left ring finger before standing and kissing the smaller girl, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

Glinda giggled when they pulled away from the kiss. "I'm getting married!"

Elphaba laughed and held onto her new fiancee. "Yes we are."

Glinda leaned back in and kissed Elphaba deeply, both girls getting lost in all the love they felt for each other.

The rest of the night was spent talking about the future, including meeting the Wizard and now planning a wedding. Glinda bubbling over at the idea of breaking the news to everyone while Elphaba just smiled and nodded at the appropriate times. Sweet kisses and loving looks were shared before the newly engaged couple fell asleep in each other's arms, excited for what was to come.

xxxxx

Hands clenched a piece of paper before crumpling it into a tight ball and throwing it to the ground in anger. The owner of the hands standing to pace around the room, silently seething before yelling out and punching the wall. Pulling back the fist to see blood soaked knuckles before taking a deep breath to calm down.

Walking over to the crumpled paper, picking it up and smoothing it out before reading it over again. Placing the paper onto a makeshift desk to reveal it to be a newspaper article with the headline reading, Shiz Graduate to Meet the Wizard, along with a picture of Elphaba shaking Madame Morrible's hand from the commencement ceremony.

A sinister grin appearing before whispering into the air, "Can't wait to see you again."

Ridal moved away from the small desk and went to lean on the bars of his cell door at Southstairs, whistling as his plan began to form in his head.

 **A/N #2: Mwahahahahaha it isn't over yet :D Stay tuned for an update of the next installment the story.**


End file.
